la famille de naruto
by saroura92
Summary: je suis pas doué pour les résumé mais bon;L'histoire commence après le combat Naruto vs Sasuke à la vallée de la fin. Naruto va se faire enlevé et sa vie va changé. Il rencontrera des membres de sa familles et apprendra plus sur ses origines.
1. Chapter 1

Le combat entre les 2 rivaux est enfin fini .Sasuke est debout devant son meilleur ami, qui lui est évanoui .L'Uchiwa regarde quelque instant son frère d'arme puis continu son chemin sans un regard en arrière .Cinq minutes plus tard, un groupe de ninjas masqués arrivent sur les lieux.  
L'un d'eux se penche pour prendre le jeune Uzumaki sur son dos, mais un kunai se plante juste devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ses équipiers se placent devant lui pour le protéger du nouveau venu et lui donner le temps de récupérer leur cible. Celui qui vient de lancer le kunai est un homme d'une vingtaine d'années au cheveu gris. Un masque lui cache la moitié du visage. Son œil gauche est caché par son bandeau frontal et pour finir, il porte la tenue des junins de Konoha. Il est accompagné d'un chien ninjas.  
- Qui êtes vous ? Que lui voulez vous ? Demande Kakashi.  
- Nous sommes envoyés par le grand-père maternel de ce garçon. Celui-ci aimerait bien récupérer son petit-fils. Répond l'un des ambus.  
- Naruto est orphelin. Ses parents sont morts juste après sa naissance. Pourquoi ce grand-père, si il l'est vraiment, ne s'est manifesté que maintenant?  
Pendant ce temps, le garçon dont ils parlent commence à se réveiller.  
-Tu te trompes, son grand-père a longtemps cherché à le récupérer mais les dirigeants de Konoha ont toujours veillé à ce qu'il reste dans ce village, en raison de sa nature « un peu spécial ». Il faut dire que le jinchuuriki de kyubi est très important pour le pays du feu. Répond l'ambus.  
En entendent cela, Naruto ressent deux sentiment contradictoires : la joie de savoir qu'il a une famille et la colère contre les responsables de Konoha, qui non content de lui avoir pourri son enfance, le prive en plus de sa famille :  
- C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit Kakashi -seinse? Demande-t-il faiblement.  
Kakashi le regarde un instant, surpris de le voir réveiller, puis répond:  
- Je n'était pas au courrant de ça.  
- C'est la pure vérité, tu as un grand-père qui a longtemps cherché à te récupérer, et cela, depuis la mort de ta mère. Mais ta famille, malgré le fait qu'elle est très importante dans le pays des Tourbillons, ne peut rien faire dans ce territoire. On a due attendre que tu sortes de Konoha et que tu te retrouves seul pour pouvoir te rapatrier et te ramener à ta famille.  
Ce petit discourt réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Naruto. Le kitsune est partagé entre les croire et prendre le risque de tomber dans un piège ou ne pas les croire et rentrer à Konoha enfin, si ils le laissent rentrer et c'est peu probable. Ils ont reçu la mission de le ramener il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils ne mènent pas leur mission à terme.  
-Pourquoi devrais je vous croire. Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez.  
-En fait, non. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Alors, à toi de voir si nous disons la vérité ou non. Mais une chose est sure, tu ne sauras jamais la vérité si tu restes dans ce village où on te traite comme un monstre. De plus, tu n'arriveras jamais à exploiter ton véritable potentiel et tes techniques héréditaires. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de ton clan si tu veux arriver à les utiliser  
-J'ai des techniques héréditaires?! S'exclame Naruto.  
-Et pas des moindres.  
-Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas de preuves donc Naruto n'ira pas avec vous. Intervient Kakashi.  
-Mais qui a dit qu'on a besoin de ton accord. Tu es tous seul alors que nous, nous sommes six.  
Alors dit bay-bay à ton élève parce que nous l'enmenons.  
La minute suivante, les ambus disparurent en emportant avec eu le jinchuuriki de kyubi.  
Kakashi se tourne vers le chien et lui demande s'il peut retrouver leurs traces ou celle de Sasuke.  
Mais malheureusement, la pluie les a effacé.

- Quoi? Comment ça, ils l'ont emmené ? Répète moi cette histoire Kakashi !  
- Bien, Godaime-sama : Sasuke a réussi a battre Naruto et l'a laissé évanouie. Quand je suis arrivé six ambus du pays des Tourbillons sont venus et ont emmené Naruto avec eu. Ils ont dit que c'est le grand-père de celui-ci qui les envoie. Vous en penser quoi, vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas !répond l'Hokage, une femme blonde au formes très avantageuses.  
- En tout cas, Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de ce fauteur de trouble, était la princesse d'un des clans les plus puissants du pays des tourbillons avant de se marier avec Minato et de venir vivre à Konoha. Affirme une voie à la fenêtre.  
L'Hokage et Kakashi se tourne vers celui qui venait de parler, en l'occurrence un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au long cheveu blanc et des marques triangulaires rouge sous ses yeux.  
- Jiraya ! Les portes ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens, tu sais ! Réprimande Tsunade.  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ! Rétorque l'ermite pas net.  
- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit sur le fait que le conseil les empêche de ramener Naruto à sa famille? Interrompit le ninjas copieur en sentant la tempête arriver.  
- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la vérité : Le conseil de Konoha considère Naruto comme une arme. D'ailleurs, chaque nation à son propre jinchuuriki. Si la nation du feu perd le sien, ce sera catastrophique. Il a une grande importance politique. Pourquoi, crois-tu qu'on l'a mis dans ton équipe, toi l'élite de Konoha. Répondit l'Hokage.

Au même moment, a l'hôpital de Konoha. Une jeune fille, de 13 ans et au cheveu rose bonbon, se présente à la réception en parlant avec une autre fille du même age qu'elle mais avec une queue de cheval blonde. Toutes deux une fleur à la main.  
La blonde annonce qu'elle va d'abord voir Shoji, elle demande le numéro de la chambre de celui-ci puis salue son amie. La rose demande la chambre de Naruto et de Sasuke, mais la réceptionniste lui répond :  
- Je suis désolé mais ces deux là ne sont pas ici.  
- Comment ça pas ici ?! Et Kakashi Hatake, ont ma dit qu'il est revenu et qu'il est venu ici ? S'exclame Sakura.  
- Le junin est en ce moment avec Tsunade –sama mais il est venu tout seul il n'a ramener personne avec lui. Si tu veux le voir, il doit se trouver au troisième étage. Mais, je ne sait pas ou exactement.  
A peine avait-elle finit de parlait, que la jeune fille se précipite a l'ascenseur. Arrivé au 3ème étage, elle interroge la première infirmière qu'elle rencontre. Celle-ci lui indique une chambre ou le ninjas et l'Hokage sont entrés pour parler. En voulant frapper, elle entend Tsunade dire d'une voie triste :

- D'abord Sasuke qui déserte pour rejoindre cette ordure d'Oroshimaru et ensuite Naruto qui se fait enlever dans la même journée. En entendant cela, Sakura se fige sur place, elle avait perdu ses deux coéquipiers en même temps. Naruto n'a pas réussi. Et en plus, il s'est fait enlever. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui faire promettre de ramener Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen. Puis, quand elle eu assimilé l'information elle fondit en larmes. Elle voulu s'enfuir en courant mais Kakashi, qui voulait partir, ouvrit la porte et tombe nez à nez avec le 3eme membre de l'équipe 7 qui avait le visage inondé de larme ,il pousse un profond soupir de lassitude puis lui demande:  
- Sakura, tu as entendu ?  
Celle-ci fit oui de la tête puis demande ce qui est arrivé à Naruto  
- Il s'est battu contre Sasuke mais a perdu. Sasuke l'a laissé pour mort, quelque instant plus tard des ambus d'un autre pays sont venus et l'ont emmenés avec eu. Je suis désolé, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt…….  
- Ce n'ai pas votre faute, Kakashi seinse. C'est plutôt la mienne. Je n'ai pas su retenir Sasuke et j'ai demandé a Naruto de tout faire pour le ramener. Si il y a quelqu'un a blâmé, c'est bien moi, affirme-t-elle d'une voie triste.  
- Ne te culpabilise pas Sakura, et je suis sure qu'on va les retrouver.  
- Oui vous avez sûrement raison Kakashi seinsei, admet la kunoishi au cheveu rose.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade réuni tout les amis de Naruto et de Sasuke a part ce qui ont étaient gravement blessé lors de la mission pour récupérer Sasuke, notamment Néji, Shoji et Kiba, quelque membres du conseil de Konoha dans son bureau pour leurs annoncé ceci:  
-Comme vous le savez sûrement, la mission a échoué. Sasuke Uchiwa a rejoint Oroshimaru. Il est donc considéré comme un déserteur. Mais, il y a autre chose que vous ignorer : Naruto après son combat contre Sasuke, étant a bout de force, a était enlevé par des ninjas du pays des Tourbillons.  
Après cette annonce, Hinata laisse échappé quelques larmes, Shikamaru ressentit de la colère. Gaara, qui a participé a la mission, fut surpris mais il se promis de tous faire pour aidé celui qui l'a sortie des ténèbres et lui a montré l'importance des amis. Un des anciens de la feuille se lèvent et dit :  
- Hokage sama il faut envoyé une équipe des forces spécial récupérer le jinch…  
- Hum… hum… Fit Tsunade en faisant semblant de tousser.  
- Euh je voulait dire le jeune Uzumaki, corrige précipitamment le conseillé.  
- J'aimerais bien, mais comme vous le savez sûrement, après l'attaque d'Oroshimaru, tous les ninjas de haut niveau sont occupés. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer une équipe d'ambus sur un territoire ennemi.  
Plusieurs furent surpris par cet échange. Un conseillé qui demande une équipe d'ambus pour un simple genin, seul un compris ce qui venait de se passer, Gaara du désert se rappela de ce que lui avait dit le blond après leur combat a propos de l'importance de Sasuke et Sakura pour lui «j'étais comme toi, complètement seul, j'aurai pu devenir comme ça moi aussi mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir rencontrer des personne qui mon accepté » Ces paroles en plus de ce qui venait de ce passé, lui ont fait comprendre la vrai nature de Naruto. « Sa expliquerait plusieurs mystère comme son chakra rouge ou l'attitude du conseillé. Il est vrai qu'un jinchuuriki a une certaine importance politique. Oui, ça doit être sa, mais lequel ? Ah ! Je me rappel que le renard a neuf queues a attaqué Konoha il y a plus de 13 ans. Et dans notre combat, le gros crapaud c'est transformé en renard à 9 queues. Sûrement kyubi. Mais alors, il possède en lui le roi des démons.»Pensa-t-il.  
Quelque jour plus tard, tout le village est au courant pour Sasuke et Naruto. Et les avis sont partagés : certain sont heureux que Naruto ne soit plus là, mais la majorité est triste. Il faut dire qu'ils ont fini par l'apprécier avec sont humour douteux. Après l'attaque d'Oroshimaru les villageois ont appris qu'il s'est battu et a utilisé toutes ses forces pour protéger le village, alors ils ont fini par le respecter.  
Sakura, elle, après avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, décide de s'entraîner durement et demande à Tsunade de lui apprendre son ninjutsu médicale et sa force herculéenne.


	2. Chapter 2

.

2ème chapitre :

« AH! J'ai mal partout ! Où suis-je ? Ah, je me rappelle ce qui c'est passé : je n'ai pas pu le retenir, Sasuke ma encore battu ! Et puis ces ambus qui m'ont emmené. Il ont dit que j'avais encore une famille » pense Naruto en ce réveillant dans une grande chambre luxueuse qui na rien d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle comporte un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau en ébène et une immense garde robe. Les murs sont peints en rouge s'accordant avec la couverture du lit.

Des katanas sont accrochés au mur

Au même moment, une jeune femme entre dans la pièce. Elle porte la tenue des médecins ninjas. En le voyant debout, elle s'étonne et dit:

- Et bien, vous récupérez très vite on dirait. Etonnant au vu de vos blessures.

- on me la souvent dit. Répondit Naruto d'une voie fatigué, mais, où suis-je?

- vous êtes dans la demeure du clan Uzumaki au pays des tourbillons. Vous êtes arrivé hier soir.

Tout en parlant, elle examine les blessures presque guéries du blond

- le clan Uzumaki. Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit. J'ai vraiment une famille?

- Oui mon chers petit fils.

Le jeune blond se retourne surpris vers la porte pour voir celui qui venait de parler. Un vieil homme, portant des vêtements luxueux, le regarde avec un sourire bienveillant.

- G… gran…grand-père ?

- Oui mon petit Naruto, c'est moi. Je suis si content de pouvoir enfin te parler. J'ai attendu si longtemps, mais maintenant tu es là. Les ninjas que j'ai envoyé m'ont raconté ta vie à konoha je suis désolé si tu as du vivre dans ce village d'hypocrite mais…….

- Je sais. Les ambus m'ont raconté la situation. Je suis tellement content d'avoir trouver une famille. Le coupe Naruto en souriant.

Le vieil homme lui sourit puis, il se tourne vers la med-ninjas et lui demande :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il ce rétablie très vite, mais il doit se reposer encore quelque jours, Ryuki-sama. Répond la jeune femme .

Ryuki parut satisfait. Puis, il se retourne vers le blond et dit :

- Très bien. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je pense que ta tante va passer te voir bientôt.

- Attendez, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

- Je suis désolé mais il te faudra attendre un peu. J'ai une importante réunion avec le conseil du village à propos de ton pseudo enlèvement. Il est fort probable que Konoha n'apprécie pas ce que j'ai fait et cherche à te récupérer.

- Quand pourrais je sortir ? demande Naruto plein d'espoir

- Demain, d'après votre état actuel. Intervient la jeune femme

Quelques heures plus tard, une femme très belle entra dans la chambre du kitsune. Elle était rousse, les yeux verts, mince et portant une robe en soie de la meilleur qualité avec des motifs de fleurs. Elle lui sourit puis demande d'une voie douce:

- Bonjours Naruto, tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci, euh…

- Yuuki Uzumaki. Je suis ta tante. Dit-elle

- Je suis content de faire ta connaissance tante Yuuki.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon cher neveu.

- Tante Yuuki, je voudrais savoir le non de mes parents ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit leurs noms. Demande-t-elle surprise.

- Non, je sais juste qu'ils sont morts à ma naissance.

- Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze.

- Minato Namikaze!? Mais c'est le Yondaime Hokage!

- Oui c'est bien lui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Jiraya est ton parrain.

- L'ermite pas net mon parrain ?

- Oui

La blond réfléchi un instant puis demande :

- L'un des ambus m'a dit que j'ai des pouvoirs héréditaires, mais il n'a pas précisé ce qu'ils sont.

- Nous avons le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments rien qu'avec la pensé mais il te faut l'activé et apprendre à le maîtriser, regarde.

Elle fit quelques signes avec ses mains puis, dit « la manipulation des éléments ».elle dirige sa main vers le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, le liquide s'envole. La rousse adresse à son neveu un sourire malicieux, celui-ci comprit ce que sa tante avait en tête et baisse la sienne juste à temps pour éviter l'eau qui éclabousse le mur derrière lui.

- Bon réflexe.

- Merci

- Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Elle recule, de quelque centimètre, sa main toujours tendu vers lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve trempé devant sa tante totalement hilare qu'il eu tôt fait de rejoindre dans son hilarité. Quand elle finit de rire, elle tend sa main vers un placard qui s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent. Une serviette sort de ce placard et plane jusqu'à lui. Le kitsune retrouve son sérieux précipitamment et dit :

- Je dois rapidement apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir pour devenir plus fort et sauver mon meilleur ami des griffes d'Oroshimaru.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Oui.

- Tu y tiens vraiment à ton ami pour que tu souhaites autant le sauver malgré ce qu'il a fait.

- je le considère comme mon frère.

-Quand tu sortiras d'ici tu commenceras un entraînement intensif et j'essaierai d'avoir des informations. Tu as faim ?

-Grrrrrrrrr grrrrr

- Ton ventre a répondu à ta place je pense. Remarque-t-elle en pouffant. Je vais te chercher à manger. En fait j'ai une fille de ton age, elle s'appelle Yumi.

-je peux la voir ?

- Elle viendra te rencontrer dans peu de temps. Elle s'entraîne avec son équipe pour le moment. Demain soir, nous organisons une petite fête à ton honneur. Le seigneur du pays va venir avec sa femme et sa fille. Choisi la tenu qui te plait dans cette garde robe. Je te laisse maintenant.

Naruto la regarde sortir puis repense à ce qu'elle vient de lui révéler.

*Intéressant ce pouvoir. Il est très utile que ce soit dans un combat ou pour faire des blagues.*

Il reproduit les signes que sa tente a fait pour activer la maîtrise des éléments. Il se concentre

Puis dirige sa main vers le peu d'eau qui reste au fond du verre. Celui ci s'élève un peu puis retombe par terre.

-Tu ne te concentres pas assez. Lui dit une voie de fille venant de la porte. Quand tu utilises notre don, il te faut rester calme, contrôler tes émotions et ne pas penser à autre chose. La l'eau est retombé, mais si tu t'énerve et que tu ne te contrôle pas, il se peut que tu provoques une tempête ou autre chose. Moi, l'autre jour, une fille m'a énervé et sans que je ne me rende compte un coup de vent l'a emporté dans le lac juste à côté.

- Merci pour le conseil. Yumi ?

- Oui et toi c'est Naruto ?

- Oui, Naruto Uzumaki à ton service ma chère cousine.

Naruto lui adresse un grand sourire et en profite pour la détailler : c'est une fille plutôt belle, elle est rousse comme sa mère mais ses yeux sont noisettes. Elle répond à son sourire puis lui demande de réessayer sa manipulation de l'eau. Celui-ci se concentre sur le liquide transparent qui s'élève dans l'air.

-Donne lui la forme d'une fleur.

Il exécute sa demande et l'eau prend la forme demandée.

-Tu apprends vite on dirait. Mais on continuera après demain tu dois récupérer.

- Mais je veux continuer ! Allez Yumi !

-Pas question! Si le médecin nous surprend je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Et je voudrais que tu me parles de ta vie.

-si tu veux, mais tu m'aideras à maîtriser notre pouvoir.

- Après demain.

Il lui raconte sa vie, lui décrit les amis qu'il s'est fait, lui parle de Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi

IL lui narre ses aventures en missions. IL finit par son combat contre Sasuke.

- Maintenant, il faut que je devienne toujours plus fort pour sauver Sasuke et devenir le plus grand Hokage. Voilà je t'ai raconté ma vie, maintenant c'est à toi de me raconter la tienne. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

- Ma vie ? Et bien… J'ai 13 ans bientôt 14. Je vie moi et ma mère chez grand-père. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 8 ans, tué en mission.

- Je suis désolé. La coupe Naruto

Elle lui sourit puis dit :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Et puis, j'ai encore ma mère et mon grand-père. A mon entrer à l'académie j'ai rencontrer Kawasaki et Mashiro qui sont devenus mes meilleurs amis et même quand on est passé genin, on nous a laissé ensemble. On a fait pas mal de mission de rang C et D. Il n'y a pas de chose très importante qui s'est passé dans ma vie.

La tante Yuuki ouvre la porte et rentre en tenant un plateau repas très garnis. En voyant sa fille, elle dit

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé Yumi ?

- Oui maman, on a finit tôt aujourd'hui et on m'a dit qu'il s'est réveillé. Dit-elle en montrant Naruto de la tête.

Yuuki tend le plateau à son neveu puis dit à sa fille :

- Tu sais que demain il y a une soirée, tu vas l'aider à choisir sa tenue puis tu lui feras une visite du village.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**3**__**ème**______**chapitre **_

_Naruto dépêche toi! On va être en retard._

_**Oui, Oui, J'arrive ma tante !**_

_**Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Et bien dit donc, tu es très élégant mon cher neveu. Le Complimente a tante Yuuki**_

_**Le jeune blond porte un jean noir avec une chemise blanche et à son dos l'emblème du clan Uzumaki, une spirale orange.**_

_**Merci, Yumi est prête ? **_

_**Au même moment, la jeune fille arrive au détour d'un couloir. Elle porte une longue robe rouge sang chinoise on en soie avec des fentes sur les côtés lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux. Comme Naruto, elle a à son dos la spirale orange signe de son appartenance au clan Uzumaki. **_

_**Alors Naruto, comment tu me trouves ?demande-t-elle.**_

_**Tu es resplendissante. Lui répond Naruto en lui faisant un grand sourire**_

_**Merci. toi non plus, tu n'es pas mal.**_

_**- Allez les enfants, on y va. Intervient la tante Yuuki. **_

_**Au moment où les trois Uzumaki pénètrent dans la salle de la fête, la plus parts des invités tournent leur tête pour observer le petit fils du chef du clan le plus prestigieux du village des tourbillons. Naruto se sent flatté par l'intérêt que lui porter les gens, lui qui était toujours confronter au méprit et à l'indifférence des villageois à Konoha, trouve la un raison de se réjouir.**_

_**Bonsoir les enfants, vous vous amusée bien. Dit la voit de Ryuki.**_

_**Bonsoir grand père. Lui répond Yumi. Bonsoir Zuriko-sama, mahiko-sama et hitomi-hime, ajoute-t-elle en s'inclinant devant l'homme, la femme et la jeune fille du même âge que les deux autres, richement habillé, qui accompagne le vielle homme**_

_**Bonsoir Yumi, répond le seigneur du pays. Et toi tu dois être Naruto? Je suis heureux de pouvoir, enfin, te rencontrer.**_

_**Euh…Bonsoir euh… Zuriko-sama.**_

Je suis le seigneur de ce pays, j'étais impatient de faire ta connaissance. On ne rencontre pas toujours des membres du clan Uzumaki possédant le plus puissant des démons en eux. J'ai hâte de te voir évolué et devenir plus fort, pas étonnant qu'ils ne voulaient pas te laisser partir à Konoha.

- Je crois qu'ils sont contents de se débarrasser de moi à Konoha j'ai toujours étais le derniers de la classe à l'académie et je viens juste de découvrir mon pouvoir héréditaire, il me faut devenir toujours plus fort pour pouvoir tenir une promesse faite à une amie.

- Le comportement de tes anciens professeurs envers toi a bridé ton véritable potentiel, Je suis sure que, maintenant, tu deviendras rapidement d'une force exceptionnel. Et si vous alliez vous amuser les enfants. Hitomi accompagne-les.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Les trois adolescents sortent dans le jardin. Une fois sortie, Yumi s'adresse à la princesse comme avec une amie :

- comment tu vas Hitomi?

- Sa peut allé. Et toi ?

- Bah! Moi je m'ennui. On ne nous donne que des missions de rang D ou C, vivement l'examen chunin qu'on puisse avoir un peut plus d'action.

- Arrête de te plaindre, moi on ne me laisse faire aucune mission.

Hitomi se met alors à imiter la vois d'un homme et dit :

- Vous ne pouvais pas partir en mission princesse, c'est très dangereux.

- Pauvre petite princesse. Dit Yumi d'une vois faussement désolé. Mais passant, Naruto est enfin là !

La princesse se tourne vers celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres

Salut Naruto, moi c'est Hitomi.

Ouai, salut Hitomi. Répond le bond.

Naruto se mets alors à l'observer avec attention. Elle a de longs cheveux noir et soyeux, le visage pale en forme de cœur et des yeux noir. Elle porte une longue robe rouge à fleur chinoise avec des fentes qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux.

Hum… Hum… Et bien Hitomi on dirait que mon cher cousin te trouve à son goût.

La ferme cousine ! Réplique l'intéressé, rouge comme une pivoine.

En fait. Blond ne s'intéresse nullement à la princesse. Sa beauté le trouble un peu mais pas plus.

Naruto profite du reste de la soirée pour faire connaissance avec les deux filles ce qui les rapprochent inconsciemment.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement du jinchuuriki débute avec des exercices physiques intenses.

Un expert en taijutsu lui prépare un programme d'entraînement pour augmenter sa vitesse et son endurance. Il lui fait porter des poids d'une vingtaine de kilo sur chaque bras et chaque jambe et le fait courir à travers tout le village. Après cela Ryuki se charge de lui apprendre les techniques de leur clan et un autre expert en genjutsu se charge de lui apprendre les bases.

Naruto semble progressé à une vitesse prodigieuse. Après une semaine d'exercices intensifs sa force et sa vitesse ont augmenté, il est capable de créer de violentes bourrasques et de contrôler l'eau et ses états physique.

Sa tante lui apprend que Oroshimaru compte attendre 3 ans avant de s'emparer du corps de Sasuke.

J'ai donc 3 ans pour devenir plus fort et sauver Sasuke.

Oui, et tu progresse tellement vite. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Oroshimaru ou pas, je suis sur que tu atteindras ton but. Mais la, il faut que tu vas chez le kage du village. Je crois qu'il a une mission pour toi.

_**. **___


	4. Chapter 4

s

Bonjour Uzukage-sama.

Ah ! Oui, tu dois être Naruto. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

C'est sa. On m'a dit que vous avez une mission pour nous.

Ne sois pas impatient. Tu dois attendre le reste de l'équipe.

Après une minute d'attente, Yumi entra dans le bureau accompagné d'un brun de leur âge, les yeux jaune, le teint halé nommé Kawasaki et d'un junin.

C'est une mission importante : Vous devez retrouver et protéger la princesse héritière du pays de Na. D'après mes informations, elle est parmi un convoi marchant qui se dirige vert son pays, voici une carte où se trouve le chemin qu'ils ont pris et une photo de Aruna. Vous partez maintenant. Des questions ?

Risque-t-on de tomber sur des ninjas ? Demanda Naruto

Sûrement.

Cool, je vais pouvoir testez mon niveau.

Justement, à ce sujet, considère cette mission comme un test pour évaluer tes compétences. Shikako( le junin) se chargera de ton évaluation, allez-y !

Hai !

L'équipe mit une journée à rejoindre le convoie. Mais, ils n'étaient pas les seuls ninjas à protéger la princesse. Une équipe de Konoha formé de Hinata, Shogi et Shikamaru accompagnait les marchants. Yumi se tourna vers le junin :

On fait quoi maintenant? Konoha n'est pas vraiment notre allier, alors…

On observe de loin. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il n'y a que deux guenins et un chunin pour les protéger ce qui m'amène à penser qu'ils ne sont pas au courant pour la princesse. Naruto tu peux me dire sur leur niveau à ses trois la?

La fille c'est Hinata Hyuga ; elle n'est pas très forte même si elle possède le Byakugan, le gros c'est Shogi Akimishi : ses techniques sont basé sur sa masse graisseuse. Il a de la puissance brute mais pas ses mouvements ne sont pas rapides donc facile à esquiver. Le plus dangereux c'est le chunin, Shikamaru Nara, il n'est pas très fort mais d'une intelligence redoutable.

D'accord. Naruto transforme toi pour qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas.

OK!

Le blond aux yeux azurs se transforme en brun aux yeux chocolat. Le survêtement est remplacé par un pantalon et tee-shirt noir avec une spirale orange au dos. Le collier de Tsunade est resté à sa place de même que les incontournables pochettes à kunais et shurikens, ainsi que les moustaches trahissant la présence du démon renard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un ninjas attaqua shoji par surprise, puis se tourna vers Hinata.

Celle-ci se mit en position de défense, prête à ce battre, mais avant que le ninjas ne l'atteigne, un puissant coup de pieds l'envoi balader. Le brun à qui appartenait ce pied s'interposa entre la jeune fille et son ennemi, toisant ce dernier avec une fureur apparente. Celui-ci se relève puis compose des mudras, de l'eau sortit du sol pour englober le brun qui sourit et compose lui aussi quelques mudras, lève sa main. L'eau qui l'englobé tombe par terre, un dragon aqueux en sortit et attaqua le ninjas qui l'esquiva avec peine puis attaque au taijutsu mais le brun, malgré son jeune age, se défendit brillamment et arrive à tenir le rythme. Un junin et deux autres guenins, une fille rousse et un brun, arrivèrent à côté de l'autre brun pour l'épauler. En les voyant, le ninjas ennemi s'enfuit. Hinata fixe son regard sur son sauveur, celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire éclatant et lui demanda

Tu vas bien ?

Je vais bien mais Shoji… Et qui êtes vous ?

C'est Shikako qui lui répondit:

Ton ami n'a rien. Nous sommes des ninjas de Uzu no kuni, on nous a envoyé pour protéger la princesse héritière du pays de Na qui se dissimule parmi ses marchants.

Uzu no kuni. Dit Hinata en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings. Le pays des tourbillons ?

Oui.

Naruto-kun… murmura la jeune brune mais d'une voie perceptible.

Quoi?

Des ninjas de votre village ont enlevé un de mes amis. Dit-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux brillant de rage et les poings toujours serrés.

Yumi regarda Naruto, qui était figé ses yeux fixés sur Hinata, sourit puis s'avança vers la Hyuga pour lui répondre.

Si tu veux parler de Naruto Uzumaki, il a accepté de venir donc ce n'est pas un enlèvement et au fait, je m'appel Yumi Uzumaki.

Uzumaki ?! Tu….

Naruto est mon cousin. Et toi tu es….

Hinata Hyuga, guenin de Konoha. Et mes compagnons sont Shikamaru Nara et Shôgi Akimishi.

Voici Kawasaki, Shikako et….. Zero. Je peux savoir ce que mon cousin représente pour toi pour que tu te mettes dans une telle colère ?

C'est … C'est mon … Ami. Répond la brune en devenant rouge pivoine.

La rousse regarde Kawasaki. Puis ils regardent tous deux Naruto.

Tu penses ce que je pense? Interroge la rousse.

Oh que oui ! Lui répond le brun.

Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? interrogea Hinata interdite.

Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire. L'eau du combat s'élève dans l'air derrière eux puis tombe sur leur tête interrompant leur rire.

Arrêtez tous de suite ! On a d'autre priorité pour l'instant. Intervient le junin.

Ok !

La rousse effectue les mêmes mudras que le brun quand il était dans l'eau, puis l'eau se sépare de son corps ainsi que celui du brun les rendant aussi sec que tout à l'heure. Shikako tend une photo de la princesse à Shikamaru qui l'observe puis dit :

C'est Shin!

La fille en s'avance accompagné de deux hommes (des gardes du corps sans doute). Puis dit au junin d'une voie froide et indifférente

C'est moi Aruna.

Princesse, vous voulez bien nous suivre. Nous allons assurer votre sécurité.

Je préfère rester parmi ce convoi.

Si vous restez parmi eu, ils risquent d'être blessés ou pire. S'emporte Naruto.

Et alors, je suis la dernière héritière du pays de Na. Il faut que j'arrive vivant, il en va de l'avenir de mon pays.

Vous voulez dire que vous êtes prête à risquer la vie de tous ces innocents. Crie Naruto indigné.

Calme-toi ! intervient Shikako.

Princesse, je crois que nous devrions allez avec eux, ils sont capable de vous protéger. Ce n'est pas la peine d'impliquer ces gens. Plaide l'un des deux gardes du corps.

Tu penses que l'on doit les suivre, Yurinojo ? et Kikonojone?

Si l'on reste, on les mettra en danger. Et puis, la mission des ninjas de Konoha n'est pas de vous protéger mais de protéger ce convoi.

D'accord.

On entendant leur échange, Hinata s'avance vers eu d'un air résolut.

Je viens avec vous! Vous aurez besoin du byakugan pour repérer ceux qui en veulent à la princesse.

Non, ce n'est pas votre mission. Objecte Naruto.

La jeune fille fronce insista pour les accompagner :

Elle fait partit du convoi donc elle est sous notre protection même si ce n'est pas notre mission d'origine.

Si tu veux, après tout le byakugan nous sera utile comme tu l'as dit. Cèda le junin.

L'escorte de la princesse repris la route du pays de Na. Le byakugan activé, Hinata pris la tête du groupe. Soudain, la jeune brune s'arrêta brusquement, forçant les autres à en faire autant.

On est encerclé. Déclara-t-elle. Trois junin, l'un deux est celui de tout à l'heure.

On dirait qu'on va devoir se passer de l'effet de surprise, mes frères. Dit l'un des trois junins qui se montraient.

Les ninjas ennemis apparurent devant eux. L'un d'eux était très gros, ses compagnons étaient normaux.

On dirait qu'on n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui. Les trois janins, Ruga, Jiga et Runga, des criminels recherchés dans plusieurs pays. Je vais les retenir pendant que vous escortez la princesse, Yurinojo et Kikonojo chez eux. Dit Shikako.

On reste avec vous seinse. Intervinrent Yumi et Kawasaki. On va s'occuper de celui de tout à l'heure.

Bon d'accord. Vous, allez y. ordonna-t-il au autres.

La princesse accompagnée de ses gardes du corps partit laissant le junin et ses deux élèves face au trois janins. Mais ils furent vite rattrapés par le plus gros, leur barra la route.

Alors les mômes, on veut nous fausser compagnie. Ricana le gros lard.

Ce n'était pas mon intention. Répliqua Zero(Naruto) en l'attaquant.

Ruga esquiva mais dirigea son attaque contre Hinata qui c'était posté devant Aruna. En comprenant son geste, Zero se précipita devant la jeune fille et reçu le coup de poing. Il fut éjecté sur la paroi rocheuse de la montagne dans un nuage de fumet. Hinata cria « Zero » mais son cri se transforma en un hoquet surpris dès que la fumé se dissipa. En effet le brun de ses cheveux a laissé sa place à un blond doré et le chocolat des yeux est devenu de magnifiques saphirs.


	5. Chapter 5

s

Na... Naruto c'est toi ? balbutia Hinata.

Le jeune blond la regarda dans les yeux. En voyant la tristesse dans le regard la jeune fille, Naruto baissa le sien et répondit

Oui c'est moi.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu parti? Sanglota Hyuga.

Je suis désolé Hinata, je ne pensais pas vous faire de la peine, mais… Attention.

Ruga profita de l'inattention de Hinata pour l'attaquer. Celle-ci reçu un coup de poing qui l'envoya droit sur la paroi, mais Naruto produit un clone qui intercepta la kunoishi avant qu'elle ne s'écrase tandis que le vrai s'attaqua au junin pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la princesse. Il lui envoya une volé de kunai, mais ils se retournèrent contre le blond qui les bloqua à l'aide d'un vent puissant. Le Junin utilisa un parchemin pour invoquer une longue chaîne en métal avec une grosse boule de fer à l'un des extrémités de la chaîne et une lame en forme de croissant sur l'autre extrémité. Il lança la grosse boule sur la roche au dessus de la tête du blond, ce qui provoqua un effondrement. Ce dernier réussi à s'échapper à temps.

Ruga attaqua Naruto en visant son front. Le ninjas des tourbillons esquiva mais son ennemi

Effleura son bandeau frontal, ce qui le fait sourire puis se mit à parler avec un air réjoui :

Je dois reconnaître que tu es très fort pour ton age. Je me suis bien amuser avec toi mais la parti est terminer. Adieu !

Il composa des mudras puis les morceaux de roche et les kunai éparpillé sur le sol ainsi que les objets en métal s'élevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la tête du blond. Celui-ci leva ses deux bras et un vent très violent les repoussa. Hinata lança un parchemin explosif. L'explosion qui en résultat fut amplifié par le vent. Elle détruisit les projectiles et créa un immense écran de fumet. Naruto en profita pour créer cinq clones dont quatre prirent l'apparence de ses compagnons et leur place tandis que les vrais furent entraînés par Naruto un peu plus loin. Une fois un peu plus loin il se mit à parler :

Il est un plus fort que je ne le pensais. Vous allez partir tandis que moi je vais le retenir.

Non c'est hors de question que je te laisse te battre tous seul Protesta Hinata. Même si tu sembles être devenu beaucoup plus fort.

Hinata, je t'en supplies, écoute moi!

Non ! écoute, j'ai bien observé ses techniques et son réseau de chakra et je pense avoir compris comment le battre en un seul coup dans un point bien précis.

Bon d'accord. Yurinojo, kikonojo princesse allez y, on vous rejoint dès que possible !

Dès que les trois autres partirent, Naruto demanda

Tu m'expliques ? et m*** ! il a détruit le premier clone.

Et bien pour faire court, il utilise du sable magnétique pour transformer tous ce qu'il touche en aimant. Si je l'atteins, je dérègle son chakra. Il perdra alors tous contrôle ce qui va le transformer à son tour en un gros aimant et il se retrouvera enseveli sous des tonnes de sable magnétique. Exposa la brune

Pas mal comme plan. Prépare toi il arrive !

Naruto enlève tous ce qui est en métal.

En effet, à peine deux minutes plus tard, le gros lard arriva. Et en constatant l'absence de sa cible il s'irrita et dit :

et bien, on dirait que notre chère Aruna n'est plus avec vous. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous.

Comment ça! Et nous alors on vous plait pas ?!S'indigna Naruto en lançant un clin d'œil à Hinata

Il fit un signe et dit à voix basse :

sexy jutsu !

(NDA : j'aime beaucoup cette technique et en plus je trouve que comme moyen de diversion, elle est très efficace. Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la mettre. En plus, ça ajoute une touche d'humour à l'histoire.)

Le ninjas ennemi, qui s'était attendu à un attaque, fut choqué en apercevant la blonde pulpeuse, mortellement sexy et complètement nu lui faire des sourires aguicheur et des clins d'œil. Il resta figé la bouche grande ouverte et le nez dégoulinant de sang.

Hinata profita de l'occasion pour attaquer. Ruga se réveilla mais ne pu éviter le coup. Mais vu que le coup n'était pas assez puissant il se moqua de la jeune fille, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace horrifier quand il sentit le sable s'accumulé sur lui jusqu'à l'ensevelir complètement. Naruto se jeta sur la hyuga pour la serrer dans ses bras en criant :

Tu as réussi ! Tu es la meilleur Hinata!

Celle-ci, évidemment devient rouge pivoine puis perdit connaissance dans les bras de son beau blond. Celui-ci s'en inquiéta mais Hinata repris vite connaissance. En voyant Naruto, elle commença à pleurer.

Tu… Tu… J'ai cru … Sanglota-t-elle.

Naruto eu alors mal dans sa poitrine. Les larmes de la jeune fille le faisait souffrir et il voulu a tous pris les effacer de ce visage angélique, gommer toute la souffrance qu'il voyait dans ses yeux plus beau que des perles. Alors, sans réfléchir, il leva sa main et, très délicatement, passa ses doigts sous les yeux de Hinata. Puis, il la serra contre lui tendrement. Il la cajola et tous en caressants ses cheveux, il lui murmura :

Chut Hinata, tout va bien. Je suis là, avec toi. Chut, calme toi.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce soit calmé. Naruto se sentit tellement bien serrant dans ses bras la jeune fille, qu'il la garda même après qu'elle se soit calmée. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il fallait qu'il sache si les autres allaient bien. Alors, il se résolu à se détacher d'elle et lui demanda doucement.

Hinata ? Tu peut vérifier ce qui ce passe avec les autres, s'il te plait ?

Oui, bien sur. Répondit-elle.

Elle activa son dôjutsu héréditaire puis s'efforça de repérer leurs équipiers.

Ils ont battu leurs adversaires et sont en route pour nous rejoindre.

Et la princesse ?

Elle va bien. Apparemment ces trois junins était nos seuls adversaires. Mais nous devrions aller la rejoindre, juste au cas ou.

Tu as raison.

Ils partirent rejoindre leur protégée en silence, un silence qui fut vite interrompit par Naruto.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau à Konoha? Demanda Naruto.

Pas grand-chose en fait. Mais Tsunade était très triste après ton enlèvement et Sakura aussi puis elle a demandé à l'Hokage de l'entraîner. Résuma la brune

Départ, pas enlèvement. Ils m'ont laissé le choix. Corrigea le blond.

Tout-en courant, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs et tristes.

Ah oui! Alors ce que cette fille a dit, c'était vrai ?

Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que mon départ te ferait de la peine. C'est qu'ils m'ont révéler que j'avait une famille qui voulait de moi malgré… dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Et que j'avais un pouvoir héréditaire qui me permettrait de devenir beaucoup plus fort. J'étais triste et en colère à cause de Sasuke, et je savais que je devais progresser rapidement si je voulais l'arracher à Oroshimaru.

Alors, ils ont dit vrai? Demanda-t-elle avec une voie qu'elle s'efforça de rendre neutre mais qui trahissait son trouble.

Oui, j'ai rencontré mon grand père et ma tante du coté de ma mère ainsi que Yumi, ma cousine.

Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout, si tu veux mon avis. Plaisanta Hinata.

Naruto sourit puis expliqua :

Physiquement, je tiens plus de mon père, .quand à Yumi, elle ressemble à ma tante, sa mère.

Tu as parlé de don héréditaire. En quoi il consiste ?

Une maîtrise totale de tous les éléments. Mais, c'est difficile et je ne maîtrise que le vent et l'eau. Mais je compte bien réussir à les maîtriser tous pour devenir plus fort et sauver Sasuke.

Elle lui sourit et affirma en rougissant:

Je suis certaine que tu vas devenir très puissant. Il suffit de voir tes performances actuelles. On a du mal à croire que tu as autant progressé en seulement quelques semaines.

Puis sont sourire devient moqueur et malicieux.

très efficace la diversion de toute à l'heure.

Naruto rougit tellement qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une tomate blonde avec un corps.

Dan… Dans un combat à mort tous les coups sont permis. Balbutia-t-il. (Il est mignon quand il rougit. xd)

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui provoqua en Naruto des sensations étranges et merveilleuses. Il rejoignit son rire au sien. En cet instant, Naruto oublia tous. Il n'y avait en lui que le bonheur que lui procurait la jolis brune. Malheureusement, cette sensation de bien être s'évapora quand ils rattrapèrent la princesse. Celle-ci lui demanda s'il avait réussi à battre leur ennemi. Ils lui répondirent qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils furent surpris de le voir avec sa véritable apparence. Naruto haussa les épaules et dit d'une voie égale :

j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chakra en plein combat donc j'ai perdu mon déguisement.

Bon les explications c'est pour plus tard. Maintenant on s'occupe de ramener la princesse chez elle le plus vite possible. Hinata tu prends la tête.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Et le paysage était magnifique : le sommet des montagne était recouvert de neige et devant eux s'étalé des champs à perte de vue. Il y avait plein d'arbre de toute sorte et beaucoup de cerisiers fleuris. En japonais la fleur de cerisier s'appeler Sakura Haruno, et ces sans doute pour cela que Naruto les regarda avec nostalgie. Sakura Haruno était le non de sa coéquipière dans l'équipe sept avec Sasuke et Kakashi-seinse.

Sakura, elle lui avait fait promettre de ramener Sasuke. Mais il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Lui avait-elle pardonné ou non. Hinata avait dit qu'elle était triste quand il était partit, mais était-elle triste pour lui ou parce qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse et lui ramener Sasuke.

Naruto pensais que c'était pour la deuxième raison et après tout en voyant son comportement envers lui et envers Sasuke n'importe qui dirait que c'est pour l'Uchiha qu'elle était triste. Sakura lui manqué un peu, il l'avait trouvé joli et c'était toujours efforcer de l a protéger malgré tout. Il avait cru qu'il l'aimait mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient faibles et sans importance par rapport à ce qu'il avait éprouvé tout à l'heure avec Hinata. Quand la brune avait pleuré il se sentait transpercer par ses larmes et quand elle avait rit lui était au comble du bonheur. Perdu dans ses pensés, il avançait sans faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent a destination et qu'il entendit Hinata dire d'un ton surpris:

Hokage- sama? Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?

Un coup d'état se préparer au pays de Na et comme le seigneur de ce pays était un de mes amis je suis venu aussi vite que possible.

Naruto releva la tête vers l'Hokage et la fixa. Elle en fit de même avec lui et son regard s'attarda sur son nouveau bandeau frontal qui ne représentait plus Konoha mais Uzu.

Naruto c'est bien toi ?! Demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne croyait pas ses yeux.

C'est bien moi Obaa Chan. Répondit-il en faisant un immense sourire.

Il l'a toujours aimait comme une mère ou une grande sœur et il savait qu'elle n'était pour rien au fait qu'on l'avait empêcher de vivre avec sa famille et il n'était pas près d'oublier le jour ou elle s'était interposée entre lui et kusanagi, l'épée d'Oroshimaru.

y a plus de doute c'est bien toi. Dit – elle en secouant la tête comme si elle. Et je peu savoir ce que sa veut dire ce bandeau, je croyait que tu était un ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto appartient au clan Uzumaki du pays des tourbillons et je ne pense pas que sa place soit à Konoha. Pas après tous ce qu'il a subit là-bas pendant toute sa jeunesse à cause d'une chose dont il n'est même pas responsable. S'exclama Yumi avec colère.

On peu savoir qui tu es toi?

Ma cousine, Yumi. Répondit Naruto à sa place. Et tu sais Tsunade, j'ai trouvais une famille qui tient à moi. Et j'ai découvert que j'avais un pouvoir héréditaire, mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore. Je compte bien y arriver pour progresser et sauver mon meilleur ami des griffes d'Oroshimaru.

Mais tu as conscience que tu vas être considéré comme un déserteur.

Et qui va me nommer ainsi, toi Tsunade? Ou le conseil ? Ricana le blond.

Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Ha ! ha ! ha ! Le conseil le nommer déserteur ? Après tous les efforts qu'ils ont déployés pour me garder à Konoha. Tu veux rire ?

Ils ne voudraient pas perdre leur précieux jin… Expliqua Yumi

- Yumi ! L'interrompit Naruto avec un signe discret vers Hinata.

Leur précieux petit prince. Continua- elle

Qu'est ce que sa veut dire tout ça, pourquoi le conseil ne… interrogea Hinata interloquait.

Ce n'ai rien Hinata. Je suis désole, mais je ne peut pas te le dire. Dit-il avec tristesse.

Bon on y va. Intervint Shukako. Je suis désole hokage-sama, mais, il va falloir qu'on prenne congé alors au revoir. Invocation!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, un aigle royal immense est apparu et les ninjas d'Uzu sont montés sur sont dos. Mais Naruto avant de monter lui aussi créa un clone pour transmettre un message pour Tsunade et surtout pour Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

Massage de l'auteur :

J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas pour pouvoir continuer ma fic et faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit la plus réussi possible donc dite ce que vous pensez et critiqué autant que vous voudrez car c'est ce qui me fait avancer dans l'histoire et qui me motive


	7. Chapter 7

**P.O.V. Hinata**

**Il me manque tant. Les autres non plus ne l'on pas oublié et même Sakura pense à lui, même si elle, je crois plutôt qu'elle veut qu'il lui ramène son Sasuke. Enfin, encore quelque jours et il reviendra. Il me l'a promit et il tient toujours ses promesses. **

**J'espère vraiment que quand il reviendra il s'intéressera enfin à moi et verra à quel point il m'a fait changer. Je suis devenu plus forte pour lui, pour être digne de l'homme qu'il est et l'hokage qu'il deviendra. Parce que j'ai confiance en lui et que je sais qu'il arrivera à réaliser son rêve, car même si il fait parti d'un des clans les plus important du village de Uzu no kuni du pays des tourbillons, il fera toujours parti de Konoha. Même si sa fait plus d'un ans et demi qu'il est parti je me souvient du jour ou je l'ai revu en mission et de ce qu'il m'a dit alors.**

**Flash back **

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais faire court. Dit le clone que Naruto a laissé derrière ****lui.**

**Mais enfin qu'est ce que **** cela signifie Naruto, tu dois revenir avec nous au village. S'emporta Tsunade sans lui laisser le temps de parler.**

**Je ne peux pas, ou en tous cas pas maintenant. La où je suis-je peux m'améliorer bien plus qu'à Konoha. Mais ce n'ai pas la seule raison, j'ai su qui était mes parent et j'ai découvert qu'il me restait encore une famille qui m'aime et me respecte.**

**Ces derniers mots me firent protester**

**A Konoha aussi il y a des gens qui t'aiment, moi, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Sakura et les autres de notre génération sans parler d'Hishiraku qui a perdu son meilleur client.**

**Merci Hinata, tu es une fille formidable.**

**Bien entendu, à ma « bonne habitude », je suis devenu cramoisi.**

**Ce… Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en begueillant ce qui le fit rire.**

**Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas revenir avec vous maintenant. Donnez moi 2 ans pour devenir assez fort pour pouvoir sauvez Sasuke. Et au bout de ces 2ans je reviendrais pour vous embêter et pour dévaliser Ichiraku. D'ici là portez vous bien. **

**Attend Naruto ! cria Tsunade paniquée. Tu sais qui sont tes parents alors.**

**Oui je sais qui était Minato Namikaze mais toi je crois que tu ne sais pas qui est Kushina Uzumaki. Et au fait dit à mon parrain de venir me voir. **

**Après avoir fini de transmettre le message le clone disparu dans un nuage de fumer et moi je m'effondrais sur le sol en pleurant: il a dit 2 ans, mais c'est une éternité. Rien que d'imaginer passer 2ans sans voir mon soleil personnel, ne me donne envi de mourir. La hokage essaya de me réconforter en me tapotant le dos. **

**Qui sont Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ?**

**Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, passant quelque seconde à me fixer dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de déterminer si j'était digne de confiance ou pas.**

**Je suppose que je peux te le dire en toute confiance, mais il faut que tu promettes de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. **

**Je le promets sur mon honneur de kunoishi.**

**Minato Namikaze était le père de Naruto. Il est mort pendant l'attaque de kuubi . il était connu comme l'éclair jaune de konoha.**

**Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'éclair jaune de konoha rien que ça ?**

**Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Naruto, celui que tout le village méprisait est le fils**

**Le fils du 4****ème**** hokage, oui. Mais le problème c'est qu'il avait des ennemis qui voudraient se venger sur son fils si ils apprenaient son existence. **

**Alors c'est pour sa que vous m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire ? Demandais-je**

**Oui mais aussi car Naruto voudrait être reconnu pour lui même et non pour son père.**

**Fin du flash back**

**Ces un an et demi était passé plus vite que je ne l'aurait cru, d'une part parce que je m'étais entraîné la plus par de mon temps libre. D'autre part parce que mon blond m'avait envoyé de ces nouvelles.**

**Ces lettres m'ont surprise au début surtout qu'elles m'étaient adressées et pas à Sakura. Mais savoir qu'il tenait à moi m'a donné confiance en moi, et ça se voyait à travers mon comportement, ma personnalité plus affirmée et mes performances en général.**

**Elles m'ont aussi appris des choses sur lui et sur sa famille que personne d'autre à Konoha ne savait faisant de moi sans prétention l'une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux. **

**Il m'a raconté que son grand père était un fan inconditionnel du bonbon au citron et est un géni qui pourrait rivaliser avec Shikamaru en stratégie et en manipulation et qu'il lui a appris plusieurs trucs utiles. **

**Quand à sa cousine est une vrai gamine immature et blagueuse (et c'est Naruto qui parle là, c'est ironique n'est ce pas ?) mais en combat, c'est une combattante hors pairs. **

**Et que son parrain est Jiraya et qu'il est allez le voir pour l'aider dans son entraînement dont il ne me parle pas. Il m'a appris qu'il est devenu ami avec Hitomi, la fille du seigneur du pays des tourbillons et qu'il l'a considérait comme sa sœur (ça m'a aidé à refouler ma jalousie). **

**Personne ne savait que je correspondais avec Naruto et ne s'en est rendu compte sauf Neji qui a découvert une des lettres sur mon bureau hier**

**Flash back**

**Vite,**** la femme de ménage a dit qu'une lettre était arrivée pour moi et qu'elle l'a mise sur mon bureau c'est sûrement une lettre de Naruto, qui d'autre sinon ? **

**En arrivant devant ma chambre j'entend du bruit à l'intérieur. Une panique m'envahi et si quelqu'un découvrait la lettre.**

**Byakugan !**

**Une foie mon jutsu activé, j'aperçu Néji debout devant le bureau ma lettre entre les mains. Je sentis ma colère monter et ne fis rien pour la calmer. Je désactivai le byakugan et j'entrai en trombe dans MA chambre. **

**Qu'est ce que tu fais dans MA chambre entrain de lire MON courrier ?!! Demandai-je avec colère.**

**C'est une lettre de Naruto ? Questionna-t-il en ignorant ma question.**

**Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire qu'elle soit de lui ou non?**

**Répond moi !**

**Oui c'est de lui et maintenant donne la moi !**

**Depuis quand tu reçois des lettres de Naruto? **

**Je décidais d'être honnête **

**depuis plus de 18 mois. Au moins une lettre par mois.**

**Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? on s'inquiétait pour lui et toi tu faisais la sourde oreille ! et Sakura tu aurais pu la prévenir !**

**Oh arrête un peux veux-tu ! Vous le traitiez tous le temps d'idiot et quand à Sakura le seul qui l'intéresse c'est Sasuke! **

**Il me regarda l'ai surpris un moment. Je me calmai et lui demande pardon pour mon comportement.**

**Ce n'est rien. Mais qui est Hitomi ?**

**Pourquoi, il a parlé d'elle ? Je me demande quel caprice elle a encore fait. C'est la fille du seigneur du pays des tourbillons.**

**Elle veut visiter Konoha et Naruto fera parti de l'escorte.**

**QUOI ?! POUR QUAND ?!**

**Tient lit par toi-même !**

**Je lui arrachai la lettre des mains pour la lire :**

**Ma chère Hinata,**

**J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton père n'est pas trop dure avec toi (****alors la pas d'inquiétude à avoir lui il se contente de m'ignorer me donnant la paix) ****L'ermite pas net (ero-senin) (****j'éclatai**** de rire ****Naruto ne changera jamais)**

**M'a beaucoup aidé pour mon entraînement et m'a raconté des histoires sur mes parents. Il parait qu'au début ils ne se supportaient pas (ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un par hasard parce que moi si) puis ils sont tombés fout amoureux l'un de l'autre. **

**Hitomi a fait un caprice à son père. Elle veut visiter le pays du feu et Konoha. Il a accepté mais lui demandé de négocié une alliance avec Konoha. Et comme je suis celui qui connaît le plus le pays du feu je ferai parti de l'escorte. Donc ici quelque jour je serai de retour à Konoha. Tsunade doit être au courant de la visite de Hitomi mais pas de la mienne, alors je compte lui faire la surprise. Et ne dit rien à Sakura non plus. **

**Naruto U. Namikaze**

**A la fin de ma lecture je poussai un cri de joie et me jeta au coup de mon cousin. **


	8. Chapter 8

Le carrosse de la princesse est arrivé devant la porte nord du village de la feuille. Ses fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des rideaux noirs. Quatre ninjas, chevauchant des chevaux, assuraient la protection de la fille du seigneur du pays des tourbillons. En voyant la délégation arrivée. Les shunins qui gardaient la porte s'avancèrent vers eux.

Bonjour, veuillez décliner votre identité et l'objet de votre visite.

Bonjour, nous sommes des ninjas du pays des tourbillons, nous escortons notre princesse. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître nos noms. Répondit l'un des ninjas.

- Nous avons était prévenu de votre venu. Vous pouvez passer. Bonne journée!

Bien, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Les visiteurs rentrèrent dans le village et se dirigèrent vers son centre où se trouvait la tour de l'Hokage.

L'un des gardes se tourna vers son binôme et lui dit :

Va prévenir l'Hokage de leur arrivés.

Ok

Aussitôt le shunin se mit à courir très vite vers la chef du village. Il frappa à la porte, attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Puis entra. Il l'a trouva en compagnie de Sakura et shizune (ce qui explique l'absence du saké)

Hokage_sama, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je voulais vous prévenir de l'arriver de Hitomi_hime.

Bien. Tu peux disposer.

A vos ordres.

Une fois le shunin sorti de la pièce. Sakura se tourna vers la blonde et lui demanda

Qui est Hitomi_hime ?

C'est la fille d'un seigneur. Elle vient négocier une alliance entre nos deux pays. Elle passe par Konoha avant d'allais à la capital du pays du feu pour rencontrer kasai kingu.

(NB : Konoha est la force militaire du pays du feu. Donc le palais royal se trouve dans la capital de celui-ci. Et Sakura n'est pas au courant de la vérité à propos du départ de Naruto)

Quel est son pays ? Insista la rose.

Le pays des tourbillons. Lâcha Tsunade en se mordant la lèvre.

Mais c'est le pays d'où vienne les anbus qui ont kidnappé Naruto! S'exclama Sakura

Je le sais très bien mais l'akatsuki est une très sérieuse menace pour le monde des shinobi et pour y faire face, on doit s'allié aux autres pays. Quand à Naruto, il y a des choses que tu ignores à son propos.

Quelles choses?

Il te les dira quand il reviendra. Et oui il reviendra. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard septique de son élève. Va l'attendre en bas et fais la monter dès qu'elle arrive !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au domaine des Hyuga, Neji cherchait sa cousine partout à l'aide de son byakugan. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Il se décida à interroger une servante qui lui apprit que l'héritière est en train de s'entraîner avec ses équipiers. Il se dirigea alors vers le terrain d'entraînement habituel de l'équipe de Kurenai. Il fini par la retrouver là-bas mais hésite à l'interrompre. Il vient de se rendre compte de à quel point elle a évolué tant du point de vu moral que physique. Elle est s'est affirmée et est devenue plus forte, plus gracieuse et tellement plus belle.

Il se secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses idées et alla vers elle. Il l'appela pour attirer son attention.

Neji ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Je peux te parler en priver ?

Oui bien sur. Allons y.

Elle se tourne vers ses coéquipiers.

les garçons je part avec Neji. J'ai fini de m'entraîner.

Ok bye. Répondis kiba.

Ils se mirèrent en route pour rentrer au manoir hyuga.

De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Et bien, tout à l'heure, je suis passé devant la porte nord du village et j'ai vu un carrosse qui semblait appartenir à une princesse. Il y avait aussi une escorte. J'ai utilisé le byakugan pour savoir qui c'était.

Et ?

Quoi Hinata? Tu ne devines pas?

Elle lui fait alors un immense sourire à faire fondre la glace et son regard s'illumina. Neji la regarda en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait sourire ainsi.

Un beau blond aux yeux bleu? Essaya-t-elle.

Dans le mil !

Où est-il ?

Chez Tsunade_sama. Mais tu devrais prendre une douche avant d'y aller.

Je suis si affreuse que sa ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Absolument pas. Répondit Neji sincèrement

Menteur! Mais merci quand même.

Elle partit en courant prendre une douche.

En la voyant partir Neji ressentit un étrange sentiment. Un mélange de joie et de colère qu'il a du mal à comprendre.

(Si vous comprenez vous, dite le lui à cet idiot qui se prend pour un génie)

Au milieu du village, le carrosse s'était arrêté devant la tour de l'Hokage. Un jeune homme blond en sorti. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses traits fins et ses yeux azur. Il portait une cape de voyage noire en velours avec à son dos une spirale brodé en fil d'or et un pantalon noir avec beaucoup de poche pour les kunais, les shurikens…

Il offrit son bras à une belle jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs qui portait un kimono en soie rouge, une cape de voyage de la même couleur et des bijoux d'une grande valeur. Puis il re-offrit son bras à une deuxième jeune fille rousse aux yeux noisettes qui lui ressemblait beaucoup en dehors des cheveux et des yeux. Elle portait aussi une cape semblable à celle du blond et un jupe courte qui laissé voir la sacoche de ninjas qu'elle portait à la jambe.

Sakura, qui les attendait, fixait le blond. Celui-ci s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien. La brune s'avança vers la disciple de Tsunade et parla

bonjour, je suis Hitomi Ojo, la princesse du pays des tourbillons.

bonjour, je vais vous conduire à Tunade-sama. Suivez moi s'il vous plait !

Durant le petit trajet elle n'arrêta pas de regarder le blond.

**** Non sa ne peut pas être lui. C'est impossible si c'était lui il ne serait pas aussi calme et puis il me l'aurait dit. Mais ce garçon ne m'a pas adressé la parole et puis il est si beau. Sa ne peut pas être Naruto ! Non ?****

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de la blonde. Et entrèrent. Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant entrer le blond, preuve qu'elle l'a reconnu. Il lui sourit mais ne parla pas. Elle lui sourit en retour et se tourna vers la princesse et parla :

Bienvenu à Konoha. Comme j'ai déjà était prévenu de votre visite je vous ai préparer la maison du 4eme Hokage. Je pense qu'elle devrait convenir. Pour ce qui est de visiter le village, je pense que votre garde du corps…

C'est mon meilleur ami et non mon garde du corps!

Votre ami, excusez moi, acceptera sûrement de vous servir de guide. Tu n'y vois aucun problème Naruto ?

Naruto?

Sakura avait l'air choqué et le fixait la bouche ouverte.

Ferme la bouche Sakura. Tu risques d'avaler une mouche. Plaisanta le blond.

La rose s'énerva et lui donna un coup de poing. Malgré la force de la kunoishi, hérité de la célèbre Tsunade, Naruto ne broncha pas.

Je suppose que je l'ai mérité celle-la.

Des ambus t'enlèvent on n'entend plus parlé de toi pendant plus de 18 mois et la tu réapparais comme si de rien n'était. Puisque apparemment tu vas bien, tu ne pouvais pas nous envoyé un mot pour nous le faire savoir ?! dit-elle en colère.

Oh ! oh ! de quel droit tu lui parles comme sa, toi? Il n'a aucun compte à te rendre, vous n'êtes pas marier que je sache. Et Naruto, si jamais tu voudrais te marier avec elle, je te renie.

Naruto sourit en secouant la tête et dit d'un ton amusé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, cousine je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec elle. Je tiens trop à toi pour prendre le risque de te perdre. Et puis tu crois que grand père te laisseras ma renier.

Tu plaisantes Naruto. Le jour ou ton grand père lui refusera quelque chose. Sa sera la fin du monde. Le contredit Hitomi.

Quoi ? tu… vous… elle est ta cousine ?

Ah Quoi ? je ne me suis pas présenté? Mais quelle impolie je fais! Voila je suis Yumi Uzumaki. La cousine de ce beau blond. Et toi tu dois être Sakura Haruno à en juger par tes cheveux rose et ton sale caractère.

Naruto c'est toi ? l'interrompit une voie douce.

L'intéressé se retourna et découvrit la fille qui a occupé ses pensées pendant plusieurs mois et à qui il a écrit tellement de lettres qu'il est sur qu'elle a du les jetés mais dont il a gardé chaque réponse.

**** elle devenu si belle. Elle m'a tellement manqué et c'est seulement maintenant que j'en prends pleinement conscience. Elle est si belle quand elle sourit comme sa. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite ** **pensa Naruto.

Elle le regardait en ayant l'air de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras mais n'ose pas. Finalement elle n'eu pas à tergiverser longtemps car son cher blond la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

Tu m'as manqué Hinata.

En entendant ces mots. Elle rougit mais ne s'évanouit pas. (Une première pour elle)

T…Toi aussi. Béguilla-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à contre cœur. Mais la regarda et lui dit :

tu es devenu plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Merci.

Bon je ne veux pas déranger ces touchantes scènes de retrouvailles mais j'ai du travail donc Shizune va vous conduire jusqu'au manoir du Yondaime. Sur ce au revoir. Et Naruto tu viendras me voir demain matin.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau.

C'est ironique qu'elle nous donne le manoir du yondaime, tu ne trouves pas Hitomi.

S'exclama Yumi.

Oui, très.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'ironique. Intervient Sakura.

C'est normal que tu ne comprenne pas puisque sa na te regarde pas. Répliqua la rousse.

Yumi arrête sa! Intervient Naruto

Yumi le fixe dans les yeux quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules en signes de défaites.

Ils montèrent tous dans le carrosse sauf shizune qui monta avec le cocher pour lui montrer le chemin.

Alors Hinata raconte moi les ragots du village. Demanda le blond.

Ah pour les détailles va falloir interroger Ino. Mais je peux te donner les grandes lignes si tu veux.

Oui vas y racontes.

D'abord Ishiraku est devenu un restaurant au lieu du petit stand ce qui va sûrement te plaire.

Tu as raison j'ai hâte d'y aller

Hinata rit un peut et dit.

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé sur se point.

Que veux tu ? c'est Naruto. Dit Yumi d'un ton fataliste.

Les Filles, sauf Sakura, éclatèrent de rire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon salut, je sais que j'ai un peut trop tardé à écrire mes chapitres mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec mes examens et surtout le manque d'inspiration. **

**Un grand merci à ****DJ**** qui m'a encouragé avec ses nombreuses Reviews Un grand merci et bizou à ****Maylis**** \ ****Estelle Uzumzki **** \ ****kotaro ****\ **** Bachelor49 ****\ **** Arashi13****\ **** Ano Nym \alejandro77 **** et ****sunchine **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire:**

_**Chapitre 8 : **__ma maison, mes parents. _

_Le carrosse s'arrêta devant une immense maison japonaise qui, visiblement, a était rénové ressemant. Shizune les fit entrer dans le hall d'entrer. Ils en levèrent leurs chaussures puis entrèrent dans le salon était richement décorer. _

_Tsunade-sama a tenu à garder la décoration d'origine. Et les affaires du Yondaime et de sa femme sont toujours à leurs places. Le Sandaime de son temps à empêcher quiconque d'y toucher et la godaime a fait de même. Le manoir est assez grand pour que vous puissiez y loger tous. Expliqua shizune._

_Alors je vais choisir ma chambre. Tu viens avec moi, Yumi? Proposa la princesse._

_Ok, on y va. _

_Naruto ordonna alors aux gardes du corps de Hitomi d'accompagner les deux filles. Ils obéirent sans faire d'histoire. Le blond resta seul avec Shizune, Sakura et Hinata. Il resta silencieux et évita leur regard pendant quelque longue minute jusqu'à ce que la Haruno finisse par s'énerver et rompit le silence pesant._

_Naruto, expliques nous ce qui s'est passé pendant tous ce temps._

_Le blond la regarda puis tourna son regard vers Hinata qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il lui sourit à son tour puis dit d'un air résigné._

_je suppose que je ne peux pas y réchapper._

_Non, tu bas raison tu ne peux pas. Répondit la rose._

_Bon d'accord : c'est arrivé après mon combat contre Sasuke. J'étais, alors, vraiment mal au point et des ambus de Uzu no kuni sont arrivé et m'ont emmené à leur village où j'ai appris qu'ils ont étaient engagés par le clan Uzumaki pour me ramener à mon clan._

_Mais comment se fait-il que tu as grandi ici à konoha?_

_Mon père était un ninjas de konoha._

_Et pas n'importe lequel. Murmura Hinata._

_Naruto sourit à cette remarque mais ne dit rien. Shizune la regarda étonnée (c'est l'assistante de l'hokage donc elle doit sûrement savoir de quoi parle la Hyuga mais elle est étonnée qu'elle le sache étant donner que c'est supposé être un secret). Et sakura les regarda d'un air perdu. _

_Et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus te chercher plus tôt, quand tu étais un jeune enfant ?_

_A cette question Naruto se renferma et répondit sèchement_

_C'est une longue histoire que tu n'a pas besoin de savoir._

_Surprises par le comportement nouveau du blond, les trois kunoishi le regardèrent étonnées._

_Naruto ? demanda timidement Hinata._

_Quoi ? Répliqua Naruto sèchement._

_La jeune fille ignora le ton employé et préféra changer de sujet. _

_Sa te dis de faire une soirée avec tous ce de notre génération chez ichiraku? Sa leur fera plaisir de te revoir._

_Pourquoi pas ? je verrai avec Yumi et Hitomi._

_Bon Naruto tu veux sûrement découvrir la maison. Sakura, Tsunade Sama t'attend pour ton entraînement._

_La Haruno fixa le blond quelque instant puis fini par partir._

_je crois que je vais partir moi aussi. Déclara Hinata mal à l'aise._

_Non ! restes s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler aussi sèchement. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_Ce n'est rien, même si je ne comprends pas ta réaction._

_C'est…c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dit-il en baissant les yeux._

_Tu ne « peux » pas ou tu ne « veux » pas ?_

_Les deux on va dire. Je ne suis pas prêt pour te le révéler._

_Bon d'accord. Mais quand tu seras prêt pense à moi. Répondit la brune compréhensive. Et maintenant, si on allait visiter « ta » maison. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant._

_En la voyant sourire, il se dit qu'il préférait de loin cette Hinata plus sure d'elle à l'ancienne. _

_Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers où ils trouvèrent une rousse surexcitée._

_Naruto, viens avec moi! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Et Hinata c'est sa ?_

_Oui c'est moi! _

_Alors, c'est à toi que mon cousin écrivait ses lettres. Enchanté de te connaître._

_Euh moi aussi. Répondit Hinata rouge comme une tomate. _

_Yumi ! regarde tu l'as mis mal à l'aise. Reprocha le blond lui aussi les joues roses._

_On se demande pourquoi ?! rajouta la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Bon vous venez maintenant._

_Qu'est ce que tu as trouver._

_La chambre qui t'étais réservé. Elle est magnifique d'ailleur. Ma tante avait bon goût._

_Ils montèrent voir la chambre en question. Elle était grande. Il y avait en son centre un berceau en ébène et une armoire avec le même bois. Les murs ressemblaient à un dessin d'enfant : un beau ciel bleu avec quelques nuages, un soleil rayonnant, de l'herbe, des arbres…_

_Cette chambre fit apparaître en Naruto un sentiment étrange. C'était un mélange de joie et de tristesse. C'est étrange comme une simple chambre peut procuré de tel sentiment. Cette pièce était la preuve que sa mère avait était enchantée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. _

_Lui qui n'avait jamais reçu de l'amour et de l'affection de personne pendant toute son enfance, il se dit qu'il aurait pu avoir une enfance normale et vivre dans cette magnifique chambre si ces parents n'étaient pas morts. Il était heureux de cette preuve d'amour et triste car il aurait tellement voulu vivre avec ces parents._

_Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il sentit ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. En le voyant comme sa, Hinata ressentit avec encore plus d'intensité l'amour qu'elle éprouvé pour ce garçon si fort et si courageux et en même temps si sensible. Elle lui prit sa main et la sera doucement pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était la pour lui. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit et essuya les gouttes salées du bout des doigts._

_Le blond ne put retenir un frisson de le parcourir au moment où il sentit la douceur des doigts de la jeune fille. _

_Le moment magique se brisa au moment ou la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la princesse. _

_ah vous êtes la! _

_La cousine de Naruto qui jusque la s'était fait discrète, intervient._

_Hitomi viens avec moi il faut que je mange quelque chose. J'ai une faim de loup. _

_Quoi ?! répondit l'autre perdu._

_Allez viens. Insista la Uzumaki avec un immense sourire accrocher aux lèvres. _

_Une fois que les deux filles furent sorties de la pièce. _

_Son sourire est très mauvais signe (NDA : question de point de vu)_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas très important. Allez viens on va visité les autres chambres._

_Ils sortirent de la pièce et entrèrent dans celle d'en face. Ses murs étaient beige et étaient recouvert de tableau et un grand cadre avec la photo de mariage des parents du blond._

_Minato ressemblait beaucoup à son fils : les mêmes cheveux, la même couleur des yeux mais leur forme ressemblait à ceux de sa mère. Kushina était rousse comme sa nièce et avait les yeux vert émeraude. Elle avait laissé à son fils la forme de son visage et celle de ses lèvres._

_elle était très belle. Elle ressemble à ta cousine. Déclara Hinata._

_Il ne répondit pas car il sentait que si il le faisait, il allait se mettre à pleurer et pensait qu'il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé devant elle. Il préféra observer le reste de la pièce._

_IL y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et une table de chevet de chaque coté. Sur les tables il y avait une photo, l'une de Minato l'autre de Kushina pendant sa grossesse. Son regard s'attarda sur la photo de sa mère qui semblait rayonné de bonheur. Il sourit tristement puis alla voir la garde robe de ses parents qui contenait encore leur vêtements qui était visiblement de très bonne qualité._

_Naruto, il y a un seau ici. Viens voir._

_Elle l'avait trouvé derrière un des tableaux. Elle l'examina puis lui dit d'y insufflé un peut de chakra. Il lui obéit. Cela déclancha un mécanisme qui ouvrit le mur sur ce qui semblait être un bureau._

_le sceau ne réagit que si le chakra est celui de yondaime. Comme tu es son fils, vos chakras sont semblable. Expliqua-t-elle._

_Intelligent. La complimenta-t-il._

_Merci._

_Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Minato, qui contenait une grande bibliothèque avec une centaine de livres en tous genres. Des livres sur les sceaux, le ninjutsu le taijutsu, le taijutsu. Des livres sur comments être un bon kage et même les premiers livres de jiraya. _

_Naruto se dit que cette bibliothèque va vraiment l'aider à dépasser le niveau de son père._

_Naruto il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres pour la soirée._

_Ok, je vais te raccompagné dehors._

_Ils sortirent de la pièce en remettent en place le sceau. En bas, Yumi et la princesse les accostèrent._

_tu t'en vas déjà Hinata ?_

_euh oui, je dois prévenir mes amis pour la soirée chez Ichiraku en l'honneur du retour de Naruto. D'ailleurs vous y êtes invité. _

_On y sera. Assura Hitomi. _

_A plus tard, alors. _

* * *

_Ce soir la. Hitomi troqua son kimono contre une jupe qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux bleu nuit (la jupe des lycéennes japonaise mais un peu plus longue) et un bustier blanc avec une veste bleu. Elle avait prévenu tout le monde de ne pas l'appeler princesse et avait demandé à ses gardes du corps de ne pas se faire remarqué et de faire comme si ils étaient des clients. Elle allait se faire passé pour une amie de Naruto et de Yumi. Cette dernière mit une jupe courte noir et un débardeur rouge, elle ne prit pas sa sacoche d'arme et mit des bottes noires avec talon._

_Waou ! les filles vous êtes très belles._

_Merci Naruto ! toi aussi tu pas mal._

_Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur avec une spirale rouge au dos. _

_Ils partirent tous au lieu de rendez-vous. Où Sakura était déjà arrivé. Naruto s'avança vers elle (et l'embrassa sur la bouche, non je plaisante) et la salua :_

_Salut, Sakura._

_Salut, Naruto et Princesse._

_Elle ignora délibérément la rousse. _

_Sakura tu pourrais évité de l'appelé princesse STP ? on voudrait qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarqué. Demanda le blond._

_Ok, pas de problème. _

_Sakura, je voudrais aussi te dire que je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite et que je compte bien ramener Sasuke._

_Elle se mit à pleurer._

_Merci Naruto. Si tu savais comme il m'a manqué._

_A ces mots, Yumi se mit en colère. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, le sol se mit à trembler un peu. Un tremblement sans gravité._

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sakura._

_Naruto ne répondis pas, il fixa sa cousine qui semblait très en colère. _

_Calmes toi Yumi, tu pourrais casser quelque chose. Lui dit doucement le blond. _

_Elle se força à se calmer et les secousses s'estampèrent. Elle n'essaya pas de se justifier ni rien d'autre. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à personne._

_Quelque minute plus tard Hinata arriva. _

_Hinata on ne veut pas que tous le monde sache l'identité de Hitomi donc évite de l'appeler princesse, s'il te plait. _

_Ok pas de problème. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a, Yumi ? _

_Elle est en colère. Expliqua le blond._

_Ce n'est rien. Il sont où vos amis ? Intervient la rousse. _

_A ce moment précis, Une fille avec des macarons, quatre autres garçons et un grand chien firent leur entrer dans le restaurant de ramen._

_Ils sont arrivés. Dit Hinata en souriant._

_Dès qu'il entra le gros chien se jeta sur le blond en le léchant joyeusement le visage._

_- Akamaru, viens ici ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de te jeté sur cette homme comme sa. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit._

_Hinata éclata de rire. Neji sourit et Naruto fit mine de s'offusquer :_

_Kiba tu me vexes la ! bon je sais que j'ai changé, mais quand même, je croyais que tu étais mon ami, toi !_

_Kiba, Lee, Tenten et Shino regardèrent le blond, les yeux exorbités, comme si ils voyaient un extraterrestre. _

_Naruto, c'est bien toi ?_

_Oui, c'est moi. On dirait que vous voyait un revenant._

_Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est le cas, dans un sens. Fit Neji Ironique._

_Waou Neji Hyuga fait de l'ironie. J'en ai manqué des choses._

_La ferme Uzumaki._

_De qui tu parles d'abord. Demanda le blond en souriant._

_Bah vu que je n'ai pas parlé, je suppose qu'il parle de toi, mon cher cousin. Intervint Yumi._

_Naruto tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard. Demanda Tenten._

_Ce chapitre est terminé. Le prochain est pour quand je l'imaginerai. Et pour que je l'imagine vite il me faut vos critiques donc ne soyez pas avare. Et si vous avez une réclamation vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. _


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review même si ils ne sont pas nombreux. Et je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard dans mes chapitres.

J'essayerai de poster de nouveau chapitre très rapidement. Jusque là j'espère que vous apprécierais celui-ci, moi-même j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire.

Enfin pour ceux qui veulent de l'action ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre que j'ai mis sous le thème de l'amour. Mais comme ce n'ai pas une M ne comptez pas sur moi pour une partie de jambe en l'air détailler!

Chapitre 9: La danse d'un ange.

Le lendemain de leur petite soirée en amis, Naruto se leva tôt et alla chez l'hokage comme elle le lui avait demandé. En entrant dans le bureau, il eu la surprise de la trouver parfaitement consciente et en train de travailler. (Pour une fois)

- Tu voulais me voir, Tsunade ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Ou assis toi, s'il te plaît.

Quand il prit place dans la chaise en face d'elle, la blonde prit la parole :

- Voila, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui t'est arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Il survola, alors, en presque une demi-heure, l'année qu'il avait passé au pays du tourbillon. Il évoqua ses entraînements avec son grand père et les missions qu'il avait effectué sans rentrer dans les détails puis l'arriver de Jiraya. Quand il finit son récit, Tsunade lui demanda :

- Et maintenant tu vas rester au village ?

- Je suis en mission d'escorte. Je ne peux pas rester au village, pas avant d'avoir ramené Hitomi saine et sauve chez elle. Bien sur, si elle conclu le traiter d'alliance entre les deux pays, je pourrais venir ici en tant qu'allié de Konoha.

- Allié ? Mais tu es un ninja de Konoha pas son allié! S'exclama l'Hokage

- - Je fais parti du clan Uzumaki, l'un des clans les plus puissants du village d'Uzu donc je suis un Ninjas de Uzu. Répondit Naruto calmement.

- Tu es le fils de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, l'homme qui a donné sa vie pour son village. Que dira-t-il s'il apprenait que son fils abandonnait le village. Argumenta-t-elle en espérant trouver le point sensible.

Et à en juger par le ton froid de son interlocuteur, elle semble avoir réussi. Mais a-t-elle bien fait pour autant ? Je dirai que non car sa stratégie semble plus le mettre en colère qu'elle ne le fait douter. Une colère froide.

- Oui, un village qui n'a même pas était fichu de respecter sa dernière volonté. Elle était pourtant simple non? Ne pas traiter son fils comme un démon mais comme un héro. Contra-t-il d'une voie parfaitement calme. Trop calme. Et Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir était traiter comme un héro, c'est même tout le contraire qui s'est produit.

- Et Pour Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Orochimaru est une menace majeure pour Konoha. Il est pour ainsi dire vraiment très puissant et quoi de mieux pour venir à bout de cette menace qu'une alliance entre Konoha , Uzu et Suna en tenant compte que Konoha et Suna sont déjà allié. Bien entendu je compte m'assurer de récupérer Sasuke vivant pendant qu'on se débarrasse du vieux serpent.

Tsunade le regarda bouche bée.

- Tu as changé Naruto.

- En bien ou en mal? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- - Tu parles comme un politicien.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment. Dit-il en souriant d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Si c'est tous ce que vous vouliez me dire, je vais partir maintenant. Au plaisir de se revoir « Hokage-Sama ».

Quand il quitta l'hokage, il se dit que Hitomi était relativement en sécurité ici et que même si elle se trouverait en danger et que ses gardes du corps se trouveraient en difficulté, Yumi pourra le contacté avec son invocation donc il pouvait se permettre de faire une petite promenade avant de rentrer.

Il partit donc vers la forêt. Ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où il s'était entraîné avec Jiraya pour la première fois. Il regarda l'endroit avec nostalgie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit lac ou son seinse avait espionné les filles en maillot de bain. L'endroit était presque désert. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille en bikini rouge.

Naruto se figea. Ces cheveux bruns qui flottaient autour d'une silhouette aux courbes magnifiques, il pouvait les reconnaître entre tous.

La jeune fille s'entraînait sur l'eau sous les yeux éblouis du jeune homme. Ses mouvements étaient tellement gracieux qu'on aurait dit qu'un ange dansait en faisant voler l'eau autour de lui.

- Hinata. Murmura-t-il très bas.

Mais elle semblait l'avoir entendu car elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna pour regarder l'intrus.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils restèrent un moment à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Azur contre perle.

- Naruto. Chuchota-t-elle.

L'entendre dire son non réchauffa le cœur de Naruto.

Cependant ce moment ne dura pas longtemps car Hinata se rappela de la tenu qu'elle portait et rougie comme une tomate. Naruto, comprenant sa gène, retira son tee-shirt et le lui lança. L'Hyuga s'empressa de le mettre.

- Il te va bien.

- Il est trop grand pour moi, on dirait que je porte une robe. Dit-elle en souriant, les joues roses. En s'empêchant, avec beaucoup de mal, de reluqué le torse musclé du blond.

- Il n'empêche que la « Robe » te va bien. Déclara Naruto, amusé.

Hinata était vraiment flatté mais elle préféra changer de sujet plutôt que de se bercer avec des illusions.

- tu veux bien m'aider à m'entraîner?

- Bien sur.

Ils se positionnèrent l'un devant l'autre en attendant que l'un attaque en premier. Ce fut Hinata qui craqua la première. Elle s'élança en avant et essaya de toucher Naruto avec son Juken.

Le blond esquiva facilement et lui envoya une petite tornade.

Elle essaya de l'évita mais s'aperçu bien vite que s'était inutile car elle la suivait partout. Elle tenta alors de la dissiper grâce au tourbillon divin du hake. Ce qu'elle réussi parfaitement.

- Bravo Hinata !

La brune fit quelque signe et annonça

- Suiton le jet d'eau dévastateur!

Comme le nom de la technique l'indique, de l'eau s'éleva du lac et un jet attaqua Naruto mais un mur de terre s'interposa

- - Un conseil. Quand tu utilises le Ninjutsu, évite de crier le nom de ta technique si tu ne veux pas que tes ennemis puissent te battre facilement.

Le rempart s'effondra sous la pression de l'eau. Le Blond dut sauter pour éviter l'eau.

Hinata sauta et essaya de le frapper encore une fois avec son Juken. Il lui attrapa son bras elle en profita pour bloquer ses Tenketsus.

Momentanément paralysé, il tomba en entraînant avec lui la jeune fille dont il tenait encore le bras.

Il atterrit sur le sol avec Hinata allongé sur lui. Les yeux dans les yeux (Hinata trop hypnotisé pour rougir) Naruto leva doucement sa main

- elle n'est pas sensé être paralysé celle la. Chuchota Hinata.

La dite main arriva jusqu'à la joue de Porcelaine de la jeune fille et la caressa tendrement.

- je suis désolé de te dire que cette technique ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Répondit-il sur le même ton mais avec une légère moquerie dans sa voie.

- Tu sais que ce n…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient posé sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre et doux. Un baiser d'amoureux. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre.

C'est comme si un feu s'était allumé en elle. Elle lutta pour rester consciente et ne rater aucune miette de ce rêve éveillé. Ce, qui à son grand soulagement elle réussi parfaitement.

Quand le baiser prit fin. Elle était comme paralysé et ne pouvais plus penser avec cohérence. Elle était enfermée dans un cocon avec l'homme dont elle a toujours était amoureuse.

Un moment passa avant que la Hyuga reprenne conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se releva paniquer.

- - Je … Je suis désoler…Je… bégaya-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant sans prendre la peine de mettre ses propres vêtements qui était accroché à un arbre. Laissant derrière elle un Naruto désemparé et torse nu.

Celui-ci l'appela mais en vain. Il se releva en soupirant et avec une douleur dans la poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur les vêtements de la jeune fille.

Il alla les prendre et remarqua qu'ils étaient abîmés. Il pensa que lui offrir une nouvelle tenue sera une bonne idée pour se faire pardonner pour l'avoir embrasser sans lui demander sa permission.

Mais avant, il devait rentrer au manoir. Yumi et Hitomi l'aideront sûrement à trouver ceux qui ira à Hinata.

Il rentra en courant et en sautant de toit en toit. En arrivant au manoir il alla prendre une douche vite fait et enfila des habits propres puis redescendis et trouva les autres habitants actuels du manoir attablé devant un déjeuner qui devait sûrement venir de l'un des restaurants chic du village.

- Qu'est ce que te voulait l'hokage? Demanda Yumi qui l'avait vu en premier.

- Elle voulait savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant que je n'étais plus ici. Répondit-il en prenant place à table.

Il mangea sans grand appétit et en silence (une première pour Naruto!). Son esprit était quelque part ailleurs ou plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet, il pensait toujours à l'ange qu'il avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Cet ange dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Naruto tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait ? lui demanda sa cousine.

- Oui bien sur.

Il se leva de table et l'accompagna. Dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés un peu de la salle à manger, elle se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? je vais bien.

- C'est ça oui, et moi je suis la reine Elisabeth.

- Hein ? C'est qui celle la ?

- T'inquiète, c'est juste une expression, je ne sais pas d'où elle sort d'ailleurs. Mais n'essayes pas de changer de sujet et réponds moi s'il te plait. Tu t'es vu tout à l'heure? Tu n'as presque rien mangé ! Sans compter que tu es resté calme et silencieux. Exposa-t-elle avec un regard inquiet.

- Je n'avais pas faim ? essaya Naruto.

- Naruto, tu as toujours faim et tu ne restes jamais silencieux. Objecta sa cousine.

- Comme on dit : Il y a un début à tout.

- NARUTO !

- Bon d'accord, je vais te raconter.

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était allé voir Tsunade jusqu'au baiser. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre (un exploit) mais quand il arriva à la fin de son combat contre Hinata.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui annonça toute contente.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Vraiment? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Dit-il, sarcastique. Mais est ce que elle, elle m'aime ?

- Qui ne t'aimerait pas? Tu es mon cousin je te rappel. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, bon, d'accord! Mais tu t'inquiètes trop! Qui te dit qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Elle s'est enfuit en courant après que je l'ai embrasser.

- Un baiser auquel elle a répondu.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis demanda :

- J'ai pensais lui offrir un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

- Quel genre de cadeau.

- Une robe.

- Tu voudrais que je t'aide à choisir? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ce sera avec plaisir mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu m'en achètes une à moi aussi.

- Je ferais mieux de demander à Hitomi.

Il allait s'en aller quand elle le rappela

- Bon d'accord tu as gagné, je t'aiderais. Céda la rousse.

- Je t'adore Yumi !

- Permes moi d'en douter. Bougonna-t-elle.

Naruto éclata de rire devant l'air grincheux de sa cousine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Si vous voulais un chapitre rapidement, il me faut des commentaires et s'il vous plait critiquer autant que vous le voulez !

§J'accepte les mauvaises critiques autant que les bonnes !§


	11. Chapter 11

J'ai beaucoup apprécié les reviews qui m'ont étaient accordé malgré qu'ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que je l'espérai. Alors merci à

Citron971 : j'essayerai de poster plus rapidement mes chapitres et les faire plus longs même si je doits gâcher le plaisirs que j'ai a vous laisser sur votre faim. Lol.

Alejandro77 : tu verras bien dans ce chapitre.

Dj : sa fait plus de deux mois. J'avais mon trimestre en 3ème Sc exper donc entre SVT, math et physique je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour naruto. Patience pour l'action sa viendra bien assez tôt. Désolé pour les slashs mais ce n'est pas une M.

Fan naruto : je suis une fille donc ce n'est pas mister mais miss.

Bedidoo : tu as mit ma fic en alerte sa me fait vraiment plaisir mais un commentaire me ferai encore plus plaisir et m'encouragera à poster plus régulièrement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 10 :

Si Yumi avait cédé au petit chantage de son cousin, c'était essentiellement pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise en allant raconter les événements récents à Hitomi. Mais son sacrifice se retrouva vain car cette dernière avait écouté leur conversation derrière la porte.

Pour sa défense, les Uzumaki n'avaient pris aucune précaution pour ne pas être entendu, croyant que leur discussion était sans importance. Enfin sa c'était de leur point de pu. De celui de la princesse, cette conversation était très importante. Mais elle aurait préférer ne l'avoir jamais entendu. En effet, après le récit du baiser volé, elle s'était enfuie dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Elle était, bien entendu, au courant des sentiments du blond pour son amie de Konoha . Elle voyait bien son excitation quand il recevait une lettre de Hinata. Elle avait espérer, bêtement, que peut-être ce n'était qu'une forte amitié. Mais ses espoirs se sont retrouvés et le retour à la réalité a était brutal. Brutal et douloureux.

Elle regrettait vraiment le temps où elle avait considéré le blond comme son meilleur ami. Où elle pouvait tous lui dire sans peur. Mais ce temps est terminer et ses sentiments ont évolué en un amour fort et sincère mais, malheureusement, non réciproque.

Pendant que la princesse pleurer sur un amour impossible. Ah oui en plus d'être à sens unique, c'était un amour impossible. Elle la princesse et lui le ninja. Ils avaient des destins différents : elle devait gouverner et lui combattre. Et elle savait qu'en tant que princesse elle devait sacrifier son bonheur pour son peuple. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet ! Alors reprenons: pendant que la princesse pleurer sur son amour impossible. Yumi monta dans l'intention de lui parler. Elle la trouva le visage ravagé de larme.

Tu nous as écoutés. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Tu as toujours étais vif d'esprit. Confirma Hitomi.

Je suis désolé.

Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis amoureuse de ton cousin et que celui-ci est amoureux d'une autre.

Allez viens on va sortir. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermer ici.

Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Déclina la brune en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ce n'est pas comme si je te laisse le choix. Répliqua la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Et si je refuse.

Disons que tu risques de prendre une douche froide ce qui te fera le plus grand bien.

Hitomi éclata de rire.

D'accord, d'accord. je vais sortir avec toi. Mais par pitié, pas de douche froide !

C'était une des choses qui lui plaisait chez l'Uzumaki : elle ne lui faisait pas de promesse qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir tenir et ne lui disait pas des paroles creuses dans le but de lui remontait le morale. Non elle, elle l'obligeait à rire. Et l'écoutait quand elle avait besoin de parlait.

La princesse alla se laver le visage et troqué sa robe en satin pour une tenue passe partout: une jupe noir qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un top blanc avec un boléro noir.

Et bah dis donc tu dois être vraiment déprimé pour porter autant de noir. Remarqua la rousse.

Non tu crois ? répliqua la brune, sarcastique.

Au moins, si tu arrive à être sarcastique, c'est que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Si tu le dis.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où un des chunins qui les accompagnaient devant la porte d'entrer.

on va sortir et seules. Je ne veux personne avec nous.

Mais princesse c'est dangereux !

Yumi est avec moi. Elle peut me protéger.

Mais…

Suffit douterais tu de ma compétence à la protéger ?

Non ! bien sur que non!

Alors le problème est réglé. A plus tard alors ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Y a pas à dire avoir découvert que le control de l'eau appliquer au niveau moléculaire faisant d'elle l'une des ninjas les plus crains de son village avait pas mal d'avantage.

Elles sortirent dans le village en espérant passer inaperçu mais c'était sans comptait sur la gente masculine de ce village qui n'hésitait pas à les reluquer.

C'est agréable de se promener dans un village où personne ne vous connait. Plus de lèche botte. Plus de princesse par ci princesse par là. Soupira d'aise Hitomi.

Et les mecs ne se gênent pas pour nous regarder comme des morceaux de viandes. Grogna Yumi.

Que veux-tu ? C'est le prix de la beauté.

Je te jure que si je ne craignais pas un incident diplomatique. On mangera des villageois grillés au dîner.

Beurk ! c'est répugnant! s'exclama la brune en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Yumi éclata de rire. Elles continuèrent à plaisanter et à avancer sans but précis jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent à un des terrains d'entrainement qui était désert. Yumi retrouva son sérieux et demanda :

Tu veux parler?

C'est ce qu'on fait je te rappelle.

Non on plaisante. On ne parle pas.

Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

De tous, de toi, de cette mission, de l'alliance que tu dois conclure, de Naruto et de tes sentiments pour lui.

Je…Je n'ai rien à dire.

La rousse s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

Je suis ton amie tu sais. Tu peux tous me dire. Tu as besoin de parler, tu ne peux pas tous garder pour toi.

Oh comme c'est touchant ! ricana une voie masculine.

Yumi lâcha brusquement son amie et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Mais c'était plutôt inutile car une bonne dizaine de ninjas les avaient encerclé. Ceux-ci portaient les bandeaux d'oto. La rousse comprit tout de suite le danger. Mais elle devait avoir une confirmation.

Que faites vous dans ce village, ninjas d'oto? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie glaciale.

Mais on est la pour cette chère princesse.

Pour l'empêcher de signer l'alliance avec Konoha ?

Mais c'est qu'elle est futé la petite.

Ce qui n'est pas votre cas malheureusement. Dit-elle sur un ton fataliste comme si elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas futés.

Sale petite peste ! cria l'un deux en s'élançant vers elle dans l'intention de la frapper.

Mais elle fit un rapide signe

Contrôle des éléments.

Quand il arriva sur elle, elle se déplaça légèrement sur le coté et lui frappa le ventre avec la pomme de sa main et l'électrocuta en utilisant le Raiton. Il tomba évanoui à ses pieds.

Qu'est ce que je disais. Vraiment pas futé.

Hitomi laissa échapper un petit rire malgré la situation.

Celui la était le plus faible d'entre nous. Intervint l'un des ennemis.

Franchement quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui on était envoyé par Orochimaru pour récupérer Sasuke Uchiwa, on a tendance à avoir des doutes sur votre puissance. Se faire battre par de guenins de Konoha, quel honte vraiment !

Tu te crois maligne. Mais ton chakra est de nature Raiton. Donc tu ne peux rien face à mon Fuuton.

Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Vous n'avez même pas prit la peine de vous renseigner sur qui vous devait vous battre.

Pourquoi prendre la peine de se renseigné sur une petite fille arrogante et inoffensive.

Yumi éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur.

Je rêve ou vous essayez de me battre à mon propre jeu ?

Et on a réussi ? ricana celui qui l'avait traité de petite fille arrogante.

Non tu as juste réussi à signer ton arrêt de mort !

Les ninjas d'Oto éclatèrent de rire mais Yumi ne leur prêta aucune attention. Elle fixa celui qui avait parlait sans ciller avec un regard qui trahissait sa concentration. Elle leva son bras vers lui. Son visage vira au rouge et il s'écroula à terre en se tordant de douleur. Comme si il brulait de l'intérieur.

L'un de ses équipiers essaya de le sauver en attaquant la jeune fille. Mais l'autre avait déjà perdu connaissance quand elle détourna son attention de lui pour esquiver le coup de poing de l'autre. Quand elle riposta elle enflama le chakra autour de ses mains de telle façon à bruler son ennemi quand elle le frappait. Un autre l'attaqua et elle se retrouva à deux contre un. Elle se prit quelque coup mais donna encore plus. Elle s'essouffla de plus l'un des autres ninjas essaya d'attaqué Hitomi. Elle annula le feu pour envoyé baladé ses deux adversaires grâce à la force du vent et se précipita de toute la vitesse dont elle était capable entre le ninja d'Oto et Hitomi. Elle lui envoya un kunai qu'il ne pu éviter et qui s'enfonça dans son épaule.

Elle créa ensuite une grosse boule de feu qu'elle envoya dans le ciel et qui explosa comme un feu d'artifice.

C'est quoi sa! Ils ne sont pas en haut les ninjas. Demanda Hitomi, paniqué.

Je ne peux pas les combattre et te protéger en même temps donc j'appelle Naruto.

Yumi leva ses deux bras perpendiculairement à son corps et un vent puissant se leva pour former une tornade dont elles sont le cœur.

J'espère qu'il viendra rapidement.

Au même moment, dans le manoir du Yondaime Hokage, Naruto était dans le bureau de son père entrain d'étudier un des nombreux livres sur les sceaux quand il senti une explosion. Il se précipita sur la fenêtre. Il vit un feu d'artifice.

Il reconnu la technique de sa cousine vu que celle-ci adorait les feux d'artifices. Puis distingua une tornade qui restait sur place. Il comprit que la rousse avait des problèmes. Il sauta de la fenêtre et se précipita sur le lieu du combat. Il arriva sur l'un des terrains d'entrainement où plusieurs ninjas qui portaient des bandeaux d'oto qui essayaient d'atteindre le cœur de la tornade.

Il les compta rapidement. Ils étaient 8. 8 chunins. Il distingua deux autres inconscients. Il créa plusieurs clones puis attaqua. Il réussi à en assommer deux au taijutsu, deux autres grâce au rasengan. Mais les quatre autres posaient plus de problème.

Il soupira puis fit quelque signe et murmura :

Contrôle des éléments !

Comme rien ne se passa. L'un des ninjas ricana mais Naruto ne lui porta aucune attention.

Du coté des filles, le torse du blond s'éleva de terre.

Salut les filles, un petit coup de main cousine ?

Naruto un peut plus et on était fichu !

Content de pouvoir te sauvez la face mais il en reste encore 4.

Yumi dissipa la tornade. L'un des ennemis envoya une gosse boule de feu sur Naruto mais celle-ci s'écras sur un mur de terre qui s'était élevé devant Naruto. Ce dernier leva sa main puis la dirigea sur celui qui l'avait attaqué. De la foudre s'échapa de sa main et percuta le ninja qui se mis à convulser n'ayant pas pu éviter l'attaque tellement elle était rapide. Il mourut sur le coup. Puis Naruto emprisonna deux dans une cage de terre. Lui procurant un petit instant de répit.

Yumi, j'ai besoin d'eau, s'il te plaît.

Ok. Admire !

Elle se concentra sur le troisième qui restait. L'eau de son corps sortit petit à petit et forma une boule qui flottait dans l'air. Le ninja tomba à terre complètement desséché.

Tu es redoutable Yumi.

Merci.

Il leva sa main vers l'eau qui se dirigea vers lui. Il sorti un kunai et forma une épée de glace, juste au moment où les deux autres réussirent à sortir de leur prison de terre. Le blond les attaqua aussitôt. Ils essayèrent de contrer mais même à deux contre un la différence de niveau était trop grande. Il réussi à les battre sans problèmes. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir sa cousine s'effondrai de fatigue. Il se précipita sur elle et la porta à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Naruto lâche moi ! Je suis juste fatigué. Protesta la rousse.

Tais-toi Yumi.

Mais Naruto !

Ecoute Yumi c'est juste pour vérifier que tu vas bien et pour te remettre d'aplomb. Il faut aussi prévenir l'hokage pour qu'elle prenne les mesures nécessaires pour que ce genre de situation ne se répète pas.

Bon d'accord!

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Sakura les interpella.

Naruto, qu'est c qui s'est passé ?

Sakura tu peux l'examiner s'il te plaît? Je pense qu'elle est juste fatiguée mais je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

bien sur, il y a une chambre libre ici pose la sur le lit.

Il entra dans la chambre et posa sa cousine sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sorti en entrainant Hitomi derrière lui.

Je ne pensai pas qu'on t'attaquerait ici. Je n'aurai jamais du vous laisser toutes seules.

On avait besoin de discuter entre fille et puis Yumi a bien réussi à leur tenir tête jusqu'à ton arriver.

Yumi est très redoutable. Mais sa force vient de sa finesse et de sa précision. Je n'aurai pas réussi à manipuler l'eau du corps humain comme elle le fait et si elle ne devait pas assurer ta protection elle aurait surement réussi à les battre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer l'attaque et la défense en même temps avec des techniques qui demande une grande concentration. C'est pour sa qu'elle m'a appelé.

Je comprends. Soupira la princesse.

Il l'emmena vers le bureau de l'Hokage où elle raconta ce qui s'était passé.

Orochimaru cherche à empêcher notre alliance. Conclu Tsunade après avoir écouté leur récit.

Sa me fait penser qu'ils pourraient nous révéler la planque du vieux serpent.

J'ai déjà chargé quelqu'un d'aller chercher ceux que vous n'avez pas tué. Ibiki Morino s'occupera de les interroger.

Je peux assister à l'interrogatoire ?

Je ne crois pas Naruto. Tu n'es plus un ninja de ce village maintenant.

Je comprends

Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau calmement. Quand ils arrivèrent suffisamment loin.

Tu comptes les laisser les interroger sans toi ? demanda Hitomi surprise.

Bien sur que non. J'ai déjè charger Soka d'en emmener un vivant dans le manoir. Il va l'interroger lui-même. Il est très doué pour soutirer des informations.

Tu savais déjà qu'elle allait refuser. Affirma-t-elle

C'était prévisible. Confirma-t-il.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital où Yumi les attendait visiblement fatigué. Sakura les rejoignis dans la chambre pour leur faire un topo de la situation.

Elle avait quelque bleu et une cote légèrement fêlé mais elle est guérie maintenant. elle à juste besoin de repos.

Tu l'as entendu, maintenant on rentre. Dit-elle en se mettant debout.

Elle peut sortir maintenant ? demanda Naruto à son ancienne équipière sans prêter attention à sa cousine.

Oui sans problème.

Bon Yumi on y va alors. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce

Naruto attend ! cria la rose.

Je suis désoler Sakura mais je suis presser je ne peux pas parler avec toi maintenant. Dit-il avec un air sérieux.

si vous voulez une suite rapidement vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour tous les reviewers et je excuse pour le temps que ce chapitre a prit mais je suis parti en vacance.

Chapitre 11 : Anniversaire surprise.

" Allez Naruto, on va allez acheter une robe."

« Maintenant? On ne peut pas y allez plus tard ? »

« Non, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et puis c'est toi qui voulais y allez. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Attend moi une seconde. Je monte chercher Hitomi. »

La jeune Uzumaki monta l'escalier en vitesse et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle la trouva entrain de lire un livre sur son lit.

« On va allez faire du shopping. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Pas envie. »

« Tu es sure ? Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe pourtant »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Yumi fit un sourire malicieux et demanda :

« Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié que nous somme le 8 octobre par hasard ? »

« Oh merde ! J'avais oublié. » S'exclama Hitomi.

« Surveille ton langage veux-tu ! » Dit la rousse d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

Hitomi se précipita pour mettre ses chaussures sans lui prêter attention. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas et observa son amie qui se préparer. Deux minutes plus tard, elles avaient rejoins Naruto et partirent avec lui et deux des ninjas : Hikari et Gon, en directions des boutiques de vêtements chics de Konoha. Ils rentrèrent dans une boutique pour les robes de soirée.

Les deux filles abandonnèrent les garçons et partirent dans des rayons loin de Naruto.

« Il est au courant pour la fête ? » demanda Hitomi.

« Je veux lui faire la surprise. »

« Et t'as invité qui ? »

« Pratiquement tous ces amis d'ici, ses anciens seinses et même l'Hokage »

« Même la fille au cheveux rose ? Je sais plus son nom. »

« Il la considère comme une amie proche donc je n'ai pas mon mots à dire. »

Hitomi hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait. Une robe attira son regard. Elle était longue, grise. Elle alla l'essayé. Naruto choisi ce moment la pour venir avec plusieurs robes qu'il montra à sa cousine. La première qu'il lui présenta était noire et très simple.

« Parfaite pour un enterrement. Quoique, tu pourrais la lui offrir pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tu en pense quoi ? » Demanda Yumi, sarcastique.

« Sa me parais une bonne idée si elle aime sa vie de jeune fille mais je pense qu'elle serait heureuse de l'enterrer et je suis sure qu'elle t'invitera pour faire la fête. » fit Naruto en rentrant dans le jeu de sa cousine.

Mais même si il plaisantait sur le sujet, on voyait bien ses joues rouges. Il lui montra ensuite une robe orange et fleurit.

« Ils y a des gens qui portent des horreurs pareil ? » s'écria-t-elle horrifié.

Une dame, qui passait par la, rougit et s'en alla rapidement.

« Tous le monde n'a pas ton goûts pour les vêtements »

« Je sais que je suis unique. Montres moi la rouge que tu tiens !»

Il lui montra une longue robe rouge sans manches. Elle avait un col en V et le dos nu. Une bande dorée pailleté cintrait la robe juste au dessous de la poitrine.

« Et moi qui pensai que tu n'avais aucun goûts vestimentaire. Je suis sidérée. » S'exclama la rousse.

« Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu de ce que tu viens de dire ma chère cousine. »

Yumi lui fit un sourire éblouissant et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

« Tu sais bien que je plaisantai, Naruto. Cette robe est magnifique. Dommage que le rouge ne me va pas sinon je la garderai pour moi. Je suis sure qu'elle fera un malheur sur Hinata. »

Il soupira face au numéro de charme de sa cousine mais ne dit rien. Et lui donna une robe courte, bretelle de couleur blanc sale.

« Tiens, essayes celle la »

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

« Tu voulais une robe non ? »

Elle lui sauta au coup et alla essaye la robe. Elle croisa Hitomi qui portait la robe grise et des escarpins assortis

« Waouh tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! » s'exclama le blond quand il la vit.

Elle rougit et balbutia un merci à peine audible. Quand Yumi revint en portant la robe plusieurs des clients masculins la regardèrent. La robe était simple mais magnifique. Elle lui arrivé juste au dessus des genoux et une ceinture noire marquait la taille.

« Je retire tous ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton goûts vestimentaire. »

Après les robes, ils prirent des chaussures assortis avec les robes. Une paire de botte en cuir noir pour Yumi et des escarpins avec talons hauts dorées pour Hinata.

Ils payèrent leurs achats (Naruto offrit la robe et les chaussures de Yumi) et rentrèrent au manoir. Yumi alla déposer sa robe dans sa chambre puis prit les cadeaux de la Hyuga pour les lui porter. Naruto accepta et lui écrit une carte. Il profita de ce temps pour interroger leur prisonnier. Il demanda à Soka de l'emmener dans la pièce qu'il avait aménagée la veille. Celle-ci ne comportait pas de fenêtre, ne contenait qu'une table et deux chaises. Il fit assoir le prisonnier dans l'une des chaises et s'assit en face de lui.

« Bonjours, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Tu te rappelles de moi ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le chunin le regarda surprit de le voir lui parler aussi gentiment. Mais il comprit ce que cachait le ' tu te rappelle de moi' il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. C'était une technique d'intimidation subtile.

« Tu es celui qui nous a battu l'autre jour. »

« Bien ! Je voudrais bien savoir ton nom si sa ne te pose pas de problème » toujours avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Et bien sa me pose un problème. » dit-il avec un air de défit qui le quitta dès que Soka le plaqua contre le mur et plaça un kunai sous sa gorge.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui le regarda avec amusement.

« Mon ami n'a pas beaucoup de patience donc je te conseil de ne pas trop l'énerver.

« Vous avez besoin d'informations donc vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. » dit-il sans conviction.

Soka éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux et naruto avait toujours l'air amusé.

« Mais qui a dit qu'on allait te tuer ? On va juste s'amuser avec tes membres.» demanda cruellement Soka.

« Ton nom s'il te plait. » demanda Naruto.

« Senchi » dit-il toute trace de défit disparu.

« Tu vois quand tu peux ! Bien Senchu, est-ce Orochimaru qui vous a envoyé ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour isoler Konoha. Si la fille du seigneur du pays des tourbillons est tuée à Konoha, il y a de forte chance pour que le pays du feu et celui des tourbillons entre en guerre. »

« Où est le repère d'Orochimaru ? »

A cette question, le ninja d'oto paniqua et refusa de répondre faisant perdre patience à Naruto qui le fixa droits dans les yeux et l'emmena rencontrer Kyubi dans son subconscient. Sauf que la cage était grande ouverte et le démon renard à neuf queux s'avançait vers eux.

« C'EST BON JE VOUS DIRAIS TOUS CE QUE JE SAIS » s'écria le ninja d'oto en reculant.

La seconde d'après, ils étaient de retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Et comme promis, il leur révéla l'emplacement du repère du serpent.

« Que sais-tu de Sasuke Uchiwa? » Demanda Naruto d'un air sérieux.

« C'est le future réceptacle de maitre Orochimaru, il est le plus puissant de ses disciples. »

« Quand est ce que Orochimaru prendra son corps »

« Dans quelque mois »

Pendant ce temps, Yumi était arrivé, grâce aux indications des villageois, devant la demeure de la branche principale des Hyuga. Elle frappa à la porte et une servante vint lui ouvrir et lui demanda poliment la raison de sa visite. Puis la fit entrer dans le salon pour attendre l'arriver de Hinata.

Quelques minutes après le départ de la servante, un homme aux habits de grande valeur entra dans la pièce suivi par un adolescent qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle se leva et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui mais avec classe et élégance, avec des gestes digne d'une jeune fille ayant apprit les bonnes manières de la haute société.

« Bonjours, vous devez être Hiashi Hyuga, je suis vraiment honorer de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Yumi Uzumaki, la seconde Héritière du clan Uzumaki du pays des tourbillons.» se présenta-t-elle d'une voie calme et posé, contrairement à son habitude.

« Yumi Uzumaki? Et que me vaut votre présence dans mon humble demeure? Ne devriez vous pas être au coté de la princesse? »

Yumi fronça les sourcils puis se rappela que l'homme faisait parti du conseil de Konoha et par conséquent se devait d'être au courant de future alliance entre le pays du feu et celui des tourbillons.

« Vous savez surement que dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon cousin l'héritier de notre clan et je souhaiterais convier l'héritière du clan Hyuga à la soirée que j'organise en son honneur et qui se déroulera dans le manoir de feu Yondaimme Hokage. Neji y est également convié.»

« Je n'y vois aucune objection. Cependant, j'ai entendu certaine chose quand au pouvoir de votre clan et je me demandai si vous accepteriez de vous mesurer à mon neveu Neji? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » répondit la jeune fille.

Hiashi tourna la tête vers son neveu qui secoua la tête e signe d'approbation. Ils allèrent dans le jardin puis se mirent en position.

« Tu es sure que tu peux te battre avec tes talons ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais me débrouiller.»

Ils s'observèrent un instant en chien de faïence puis Neji attaqua en premier et essaya de la toucher avec son Juken mais elle esquiva et contre attaqua avec un coup de pied. Il attrapa le pied de la jeune fille mais une décharge électrique lui fit lâcher prise. Il sauta en arrière.

« C'est bon, tu as fini de me sous-estimer? Même si sa me donne un avantage certain, c'est très offensant. »

Neji fit un signe et cria :

« BYAKUGAN ! »

Une fois son doujutsu activé, il distingua le chakra qui crépiter autour de la jeune fille. Il comprit qu'elle libérer du chakra par tous les pores de son corps et l'avait transformé en électricité ce qui l'empêchait de la toucher sans se blesser.

« C'est très intelligent. » Constata le chef du clan Hyuga qui observait le combat avec sa fille ainée, le Byakugan activé.

Neji, dont presque toutes les techniques étaient du corps à corps, essaya les 64 poings du hake malgré la protection ''rapprochée '' de la jeune fille. Le technique marcha étant donnée la vitesse des coups donnée mais sur un clone d'ombre qui explosa. La vrai Yumi apparu derrière lui et envoya sur lui une énorme boule de feu. Neji la dissipa grâce à son tourbillon divin du hake. Une pluie d'arme suivi mais il les évita tous. Il envoya ses kunais et shurikens sur elle mais un mur de terre s'interposa puis s'effondra. Yumi soupira avec un air ennuyé.

« Ce combats m'exaspère ! Et en plus, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire ? »

Puis elle se concentra et leva sa main ouverte vers Neji puis commença à la refermer progressivement. Son adversaire ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait faire jusqu'à ce que l'air autour de lui se condensa et que la pression augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas respirer. Il se sentit compresser de tous parts, surtout sa poitrine. Il tomba à terre en suffoquant.

Hinata se précipita sur son cousin en hurla à Yumi d'arrêter. Cette dernière baissa son bras et relâcha la pression. Neji aspira de grande bouffé d'air et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Technique fuuton. »

Pour ce qui aime les explications simplistes, on peut dire qu'ils sont gâtés avec Yumi.

« Mais tu n'as fait aucun signe. Et comment tu peux maitriser le Raiton, le fuunton, le katon et le doton en même temps ? »

« Tu oublis le suiton. » Remarqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pouvoirs héréditaires. Bon je suis presser donc j'aimerai bien m'entretenir en priver avec Hinata maintenant. Si sa ne vous dérange pas.»

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt. » dit Hiashi puis il partit.

Neji se dirigea vers la maison mais Yumi le rattrapa pour lui donner son invitation. Puis elle demanda à Hinata de l'accompagner dans une petite promenade. La brune accepta et elles sortirent toutes les deux.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais ton père est trop flippant. »

« Tu sembles lui avoir fait bonne impression. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Imagine qu'il veuille me marier à l'un de votre clan pour conclure une alliance. »

« C'est une possibilité. » avoua la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es sensé me rassurer la ! »

Hinata éclata de rire. Elle fut vite rejointe par Yumi. Celle-ci retrouva son sérieux et demanda.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans deux jours ? Le 10 octobre pour être précise. »

Le regard d'Hinata s'éclaira avec une lueur de compréhension.

« L'anniversaire de Naruto. »

« Exactement ! J'avais prévu de faire une fête surprise pour ton blond préféré. »

Hinata devint rouge comme une tomate mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque sur « son blond préféré ».

« Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi précisément ? »

« C'est une fête surprise donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le tenir éloigné toute l'après midi. »

« Pourquoi moi? »

« Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant ton entrainement » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuies, Hinata ? J'ai cru que tu l'aimais »

« C'est… Je l'aime mais j'ai eu peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni de quoi j'ai eu peur. »

« Viens le voir après-demain et parlez ensemble du problème puis tu t'arranges pour rentrer à 20 heure pour la fête. Naruto t'a acheté une robe et une paire d'escarpin assortie pour s'excuser. Tu vas l'essayer maintenant puis je les ramène au manoir pour que tu les mettes là-bas. Si tu sors avec lui en robe de soirée, il risque de se douter de quelque chose.»

Hinata accepta. Gentille comme elle est, elle proposa son aide à Yumi qui l'accepta et lui assigna les taches dont elle doit s'occuper comme superviser le traiteur et livrer les invitations.

Le jour suivant se passa très vite à cause des préparations. Naruto ne se rendis compte de rien car il passa la journée dans le bureau de son père pour étudier les différents livres qui s'y trouvent.

Le 10 octobre arriva et Naruto ne s'en rendis même pas compte. Il passa, comme la veille, la majeure partie de la journée dans le bureau de son père. Vers 17 heures, Hinata se rendit au manoir. Quand Yumi lui annonça sa venu, il finit par sortir.

« Salut. » lui dit Hinata d'un air gêné.

« Salut. »

« Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi ? On doit parler»

« Oui bien sur. »

Il attrapa un gilet et sortit avec la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent en silence quelque temps puis

« Hinata »

« Naruto »

Ils se sourirent.

« Quel timing! Vas-y parles la première »

« Non vas-y toi ! »

Il soupira puis se décida à aborder le sujet qui l'avait tant tracassé ces derniers jours.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dût t'embrasser l'autre jour. »

« Non ! Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plait. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dût m'enfuir mais c'était plus fort que moi. »

« Pourquoi?» Demanda le blond.

« J'ai eu peur. J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis l'académie. Je t'admirais pour ton courage, pour ta détermination et pour ton caractère joyeux malgré tous. Tu as toujours étais mon modèle, je te voyais te battre envers et contre tout et tu m'as donné la force et la volonté d'avancé malgré ma faiblesse. Mais quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas réel et j'ai eu peur de souffrir » Déballa la brune les larmes aux yeux et en s'étonnant de son honnêteté.

Quand elle eu finit son petit discours, il l'a pris dans ses bras tendrement et lui murmura 4 petits mots qui firent couler les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. « Je t'aime aussi ».

Quand il s'aperçut de ses larmes, il paniqua en brisant le moment magique qu'il avait crée. Elle rit et le rassura en lui disant que c'était des larmes de joie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble en s'amusant et en riant en oubliant le monde qui les entourait. A 7 h 50, elle lui demanda de retourna chez lui.

« Mais pourquoi ? On est bien ici. »

Il l'avait emmené sur la falaise des Hokage et plus précisément sur la tête de son père.

« S'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Il soupira puis fit un signe et murmura le nom de la technique. La plaque de terre, sur laquelle ils étaient, s'éleva dans les airs avec eux comme passagers et s'élança en direction du manoir. Arrivé sur place, il se plaça devant elle le visage méfiant.

« Il y quelque chose de bizarre. » Dit-il en se concentrant.

Elle lui prit la main et entra malgré ses protestations. Des protestations qui s'arrêtèrent quand dans des dizaines de pétards éclatèrent et des confettis voletèrent

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO ! »

Le dit Naruto se retourna vers Hinata qui affichait un petit sourire innocent.

« Tu étais au courant » c'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du blond. Il voulu l'embrasser mais sa cousine l'interrompit en emmenant la brune en haut pour qu'elle se change.

Il soupira dépité mais se consola en regardant la pile de cadeau qui l'atendait. Bah il pouvait être un puissant Ninja et tout le tralala, il n'empêche qu'il était très touché par la soirée que sa cousine avait organisée et tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. (Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de truc.)

Il patienta jusqu'au retour de sa brune préférer avec ses amis. Sakura en profita pour lui parler.

« Tu n'est pas pressé maintenant au moins ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il la regarda surprit et comprit qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait évité intentionnellement.

« Non pas ce soir. »

« Bien tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ma famille a réussi à me ramener chez moi et depuis je suis un ninja du pays des tourbillons. » Résuma-t-il.

« Mais c'est Konoha ton village ! » Protesta la jeune fille.

« C'était avant que je n'apprenne quelque petite chose très embêtante. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse.»

« Mais je m'en fou de cette… »

Naruto n'entendit pas ses protestations car toute son attention était focalisé sur un seul point : Hinata qui descendait doucement les marches avec la magnifique robe rouge qu'il lui avait offert.

Rien à dire, il ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir offert cette merveille. Elle était absolument époustouflante avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules dénudés et son très léger maquillage qui consiste en un gloss rouge sang et un crayon noir. A couper le souffle.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le bras. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et pris le bras qu'il lui tendait.

« Tu es magnifique. » lui chuchota-t-il. La faisant rougir ce qui accentua sa beauté.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.


	13. Chapter 12 quand sasuke rime avec amour

Alors un grand merci pour Dj et Bebidoo qui ont était les seuls qui on daignait me laisser une reviews. Autant dire que j'étais très déçu et j'ai eu envi de laisser tomber mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas juste par rapport à ceux qui ont aimé ma fic. J'espère que j'aurai plus que deux reviews pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 12 : .

« Je suis désolé maitre Orochimaru mais la Ninjas qui était avec elle était vraiment puissante on n'a rien pu faire. Elle maitrisait les cinq éléments sans avoir recourt à des signes sans parler qu'elle pouvait tuer à distance rien qu'en ce concentrant sur sa cible. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à temps pour vous prévenir.»

« Intéressant, vraiment intéressant. Et que sais-tu sur cette fille? » Demanda le dit Orochimaru.

« Elle s'appelle Yumi Uzumaki, maitre. »

Sasuke, qui se tenait à coté de face de serpent, se tendit imperceptiblement face au nom de la jeune fille qui a fait remonter plusieurs souvenirs à la surface. Face de serpent paru amuser par le nom de la jeune fille.

« Et bien mon cher Sasuke, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

« Vous devez vraiment partir maintenant?» demanda Hinata d'un ton implorant.

« Tu reviendras n'est ce pas Naruto ? » Demanda Sakura.

« Bien sur que je reviendrai quand nos deux village seront allié. » Répondit le blond en essayant de rassurer les deux filles.

Il s'avança vers Hinata et déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis salua Sakura, Tsunade ainsi que ceux de ses amis qui n'était pas en mission. Il rejoignit, ensuite, la princesse et le reste de son équipe qui l'attendait un peux en retrait.

Le petit convoie quitta Konoha et se dirigea vers la capitale du pays du feu. Après l'attaque que les filles avaient subie à l'intérieur même de Konoha, l'équipe redoubla de vigilance pour veiller sur la princesse. Naruto s'installa à l'avant de la diligence et laissa son pouvoir activer. Il se concentra pour ressentir la moindre vibration dans le vent ou dans la terre. Ce qui fait que même si l'ennemi pouvait dissimuler son chakra, Naruto serait capable de le sentir approcher. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne rencontrent de problème. Malheureusement leur chance finit par les abandonné. En effet, arrivé à 1 ou 2 kilomètre de leur destination, Naruto senti plusieurs Ninjas qui n'avaient pas dissimulé leur chakra.

« Préparez vous, on nous attaque. » annonça-t-il à ses équipiers.

Yumi sortit sa tête pour lui annoncer qu'elle les avait sentit aussi.

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux et vous pendant ce temps, vous continuez votre chemin. »

« Non ! On reste ensemble ! » Protesta la rousse.

« Fais-moi confiance Yumi. Je peux m'en occuper seul. »

« Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Naruto voulu la rassurer mais les chevaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement et cinq ninjas, qui portaient le bandeau frontal d'oto, encerclèrent la diligence tandis que les 4 équipiers de Naruto se mirent en formation défensive autour de celle-ci.

« Orochimaru n'abandonne jamais on dirait. » soupira l'Uzumaki blond.

Puis sans crier gare, un vent puissant éjecta les ninjas ennemis donnant l'occasion à la diligence de continuer son chemin. L'un des ninjas d'oto essaya d'attaquer ceux qui protégeaient la princesse mais Naruto fut devant lui en une seconde et lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. Les quatre autres fendirent sur lui de tous les cotés mais un bouclier de vent l'entoura et fit le même effet que le tourbillon divin des Hyuga. Il créa neuf clone et se mirent deux par deux pour créer des rasengans normal. Et en une seconde, chaque Naruto qui avait un rasengan dans la main se retrouva devant un des cinq ninjas et lui planta son orbe tourbillonnant dans le ventre, ce qui les mit tous KO.

« Pff lamentable ! Bon maintenant, il faut que je retrouve les autres»

Pendant ce temps, la princesse et ses gardes du corps ont continué leur chemin comme le leur avait demandé Naruto tout en s'inquiétant pour celui-ci. Yumi qui avait reprit le poste de son cousin se figea en ressentant une présence ennemi et s'inquiéta pour le blond.

« STOP! » cria-t-elle à ses compagnons.

Ces derniers l'écoutèrent. La princesse descendit pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Non remontes! L'un d'eux a réussi à semer Naruto. »

« QUOI ? Mais sa veux dire que… » S'inquiéta Hitomi.

« Naruto va bien j'en suis sure. » la coupa la rousse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Naruto. » Intervint une voie masculine qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Yumi se retourna sur ses gardes et toisa l'inconnu. Celui-ci est un adolescent du même âge que son cousin. Il était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et hérissés sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Il portait un kimono blanc qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé et deux katanas étaient accrochés à sa taille.

Yumi pensa alors que s'il n'avait pas cet air froid et asocial, cet homme serait d'une beauté renversante. Elle repoussa cette idée et se mit devant Hitomi pour la protéger.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vous ne devinez pas ? » répondit-il moqueur.

Les quatre autres attaquèrent le nouveau venu ensemble mais celui-ci évita leurs coups avec une facilité alarmante c'était comme si il les prévoyait à l'avance. Et quand il contre attaqua, il les envoya balader avec la même facilité. Puis il la regarda avec des yeux devenu rouge avec trois virgules noires.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. » murmura-t-elle, effarée.

« Yumi Uzumaki. » dit-il froidement en l'observant dans les yeux.

Elle les détourna vite.

« Tu as peur ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Il y a une différence entre être assez intelligente pour ne pas regarder un détenteur du sharinguan dans les yeux et avoir peur de lui. » répondit-elle, toutes émotions disparu de son visage.

« Je te le concède. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment un membre de la famille de ce Baka peut être aussi intelligent. Sa tient du miracle.»

Elle se crispa mais ne réagit pas à ce piège pas très subtil. Enfin pas elle réagit mais sa ne se voyait pas.

Il avait pensé qu'elle était aussi susceptible que le blond mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Mais tout à coup il ressenti la pression de l'air augmenter autour de lui et il sauta plus loin et envoya un kunai à la rousse qui l'intercepta avec l'un des siens.

« Susceptible, on dirait. » se moqua-t-il.

« Il m'avait raconté à quel point tu était antipathique. Dit moi est ce que tous les Uchiwa sont comme sa ? Parce que sa pourrait expliquer pourquoi Itachi a tué tous le monde. Il en avait peut être mare de vos caractère de chien ? »

Le masque d'impassibilité de Sasuke se brisa et la colère se peignit sur son visage. IL s'élanca sur la jeune fille et essaya de lui donné un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle esquiva et posa sa pomme sur son torse et libéra du chakra sous forme raiton. Il eu le réflexe salvateur de sauter en arrière.

« Susceptible, on dirait. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda ahuri. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle venait de le battre à son propre jeu. Un véritable exploit. Il fit quelque signe.

« Katon, Boule de feu suprême ! »

Il inspira en gonflant sa poitrine puis envoya une énorme boule de feu vers les deux jeunes filles. La rousse leva sa main vers le ciel et un demi-dôme de terre les protégea contre le feu puis s'effondra. Il réattaqua ensuite au taijutsu. Au contraire de la première fois où la colère de Sasuke l'empêchait de se concentrer, cette fois ci il avait clairement l'avantage de la situation. Malgré ses techniques, Yumi avait de sérieuse difficulté à tenir en combat rapproché avec l'Uchiwa qui parvenait à prévoir tous ses mouvements et à éviter ses attaques. Il l'attaqua avec son katana et réussi à la blesser dans l'épaule. En ignorant la douleur, elle attrapa la lame avec ses deux mains et réussi à la casser en la recouvrant de glace rendant le métal plus fragile.

Les gardes du corps de Hitomi, qui s'étaient réveillé entre temps, c'étaient plaçaient devant la princesse paniqué et guettait le bon moment pour attaquer sans risquer de blesser la jeune Uzumaki. Yumi était épuisait, elle avait essayé de l'éloignait d'elle grâce à des puissants coups de vents mais il revenait toujours à la charge. Elle réussi quand même à le blesser mais pas sérieusement grâce aux lames de vents. Elle aperçu Naruto qui observait le combat les yeux écarquiller de stupeur. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Sasuke avait profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour l'assommer par derrière. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche la terre lança un regard vers celui qui a était son meilleur ami et disparu en emportant la jeune fille avec lui.

« Emmenez Hitomi à la capitale le plus vite possible! Je vais les rattraper. » Annonça Naruto en vitesse.

« Sauves la! » implora la princesse en larme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est forte, Yumi. »

L'un des Ninjas fit des signes et invoqua un chien-loup.

« Il t'aidera à retrouver leurs traces. »

« Merci Soka. Allez-y maintenant ! »

L'animal commença à renifler à la recherche de l'odeur de Yumi. Il retrouva très vite se trace et identifia l'odeur de Sasuke et la suivi Naruto à sa suite.

Plus loin, Sasuke courait à perdre haleine pour s'éloigner des Ninjas du pays des tourbillons. Il arriva devant une rivière et plongea dedans pour brouiller les pistes. Ce qui malheureusement pour Naruto, marcha totalement. Ce dernier créa plusieurs clones qu'il envoya dans toutes les directions. Mais la chance n'était pas du coté du blond cette fois. La nuit tomba tandis que Sasuke était près d'une falaise. Il repéra une grotte et décida d'y passer la nuit. Il posa Yumi qui était encore évanoui et posa un puissant genjutsu sur l'entrer. Grâce à une technique Katon minime il fit un petit feu de camps. Et inspecta sommairement la grotte. Après avoir attaché solidement la rousse, il décida de se reposer un peu. Cette fille l'avait épuisé, elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres.

« Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un lié à Naruto. » se dit il avec un sourire triste.

Il resta un moment à la contempler et trouva qu'elle était très belle quand elle dormait. Elle semblait si paisible et si innocente que s'en était fascinant. Il n'arriva pas à comprendre comment un tel ange pouvait cacher une telle force en lui.

« Arrête de me reluquer ! » dit-elle à moitié endormi.

« Tu es réveillé. » constata-t-il sans aucune émotion.

« Ce n'est pas facile de dormir en étant attaché en plus j'ai froid. Libères-moi ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Que je te donne des armes et plan de la forêt ? »

« Je suis vidé, épuisé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir un combat avec toi dans ses conditions. »

« Libères toi toute seule. »

Elle le fusilla du regard puis rassembla le peu de Chakra qu'elle avait et coupa les liens avec une lame de vent. Elle se releva en colère mais un vertige la fit perdre équilibre. Sasuke qui l'avait regardé faire la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il s'allongea tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il la sentit grelotter contre lui.

« Lâches moi! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Il ignora ses protestations et se rapprocha du feu pour la réchauffer. Elle avait le front brulent et le reste de son corps était glacé. Il comprit qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Il se souvenu de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé à l'épaule qui devait s'être infecté, sans parler qu'il avait traversé la rivière. Ils étaient trompés et le temps était froid déjà donc elle devait être tombée malade.

Elle essaya de se libérer de ses bras mais n'y arriva pas.

« Arrêtes de gigoter et profites. Je connais une bonne vingtaine de fille qui rêverai d'être à ta place. »

« Oh la chance! »

Malgré sa voie faible, le sarcasme était très facile à discerner. Sasuke eu un léger sourire amusé. Il l'a posa à coté du feu prit dans son sac à dot des bandages et le nécessaire pour les premiers soins ainsi qu'une couverture. Il s'occupa de désinfecter sa blessure puis la banda.

« Enlèves tes vêtements. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Il soupira puis entreprit de les lui enlevé lui même en ignorant les protestations de la jeune fille. Il l'a laissa en sous-vêtements et la recouvra de sa couverture. Il enleva ensuite son kimono qui était mouillé pour rester seulement en pantalon. Il mit les vêtements près du feu et remis Yumi dans ses bras en les recouvrant tous les deux avec la couverture.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ?»

« Tu te rends compte que je suis en sous vêtements contre toi ? »

Il s'en rendait compte. Bien sur qu'il s'en rendait compte. Son corps avait déjà réagi à ce doux contact. Une douce chaleur l'avait envahit et il avait terriblement envie de gouter à cette douce peau blanche. Mais il se forçait à contrôler ses pulsions envers la jeune malade.

« Dors tu es malade. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi elle lui fit confiance à ce moment la, elle l'écouta et s'endormi.

Il la regarda dormir puis sans pouvoir se retenir, il embrassa son épaule dénudé.

« Dors bien ma belle. »

Il rejoignit à son tour le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, il trouva Yumi qui l'observait près de l'entrer, toute habillé. Il l'observa dans les yeux en essayant de déchiffrer ses penser ou ses sentiments mais il ne réussi ni l'un ni l'autre : Elle avait parfaitement fermé son visage. Il l'avait observé avant de l'attaquer pour savoir à qui il allait s'attaquer et elle était complètement différente d'avec ceux en quel elle avait confiance. Avec Naruto on pouvait facilement lire en elle, elle était ouverte, joyeuse et souvent taquine alors que la elle s'était complètement fermer. L'Uchiwa se releva et lui tourna le dos pour s'habiller.

« Je ne t'ai pas senti quand tu t'es levé. »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu es pleine de surprise. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'aurais du te sentir. Je ne baisse jamais ma garde. »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira mais n'insista pas. Il se dirigea vers elle doucement et posa sa main sur son front. Même si ce contact les avait troublés aucun d'eux ne laissa transparaitre un sentiment quelconque. Il paru satisfait de sa température.

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu profité pour t'enfuir, puisque tu as annulé mon genjutsu ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Manges d'abords. »

Elle lui montra différents fruits qu'elle avait ramenés. Il en prit quelque uns et attendit qu'elle daigne lui répondre.

« Tu me fais confiance. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerai comprendre quelque chose. »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi t'es tu occupé de moi hier? »

« C'est pour sa que tu es restée ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai comprendre tes agissements. »

« Orochimaru te voulais vivante. Un des Ninjas que tu as battu a réussi à rejoindre le repère et quand il a raconté ce qui les a mis en échec, tu as intéressé le serpent. » Expliqua-t-il avec une certaine amertume a peine audible mais que Yumi capta quand même.

« Orochimaru me voulais vivante mais sa ne maurais pas tué si tu ne t'étais pas occuper de moi. »

Il ne répondit pas car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il s'était donné autant de mal.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu as rejoins Orochimaru? »

« Naruto ne t'as rien dit ? Pourtant tu paraissais très au courant. » S'étonna-t-il en faisant allusion à ce qu'elle avait dit pour le faire sortir de ses gans.

Elle rougit en comprenant de quoi il parlait, elle n'aimait pas blesser les gens de cette manière.

« Désolé je suis très attaché à mon cousin. »

« J'avais commencé. » reconnu-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« J'avais besoin de puissance, je devais progresser vite et Orochimaru pouvait m'aider. »

« Alors tu l'as rejoins même si il compte te voler ton corps et qui te dit qu'il te laissera accomplir ta vengeance quand il ne recherche que ton sharingan ? »

« Qui te dis que je vais le laisser faire ? Il est très malade et moi je suis devenu le plus puissant ninjas d'Oto »

« Je comprends maintenant comment tu as pu devenir le meilleur ami de Naruto. Vous êtes aussi modeste l'un que l'autre. »

Ce matin la, pour la première fois de l'histoire, Sasuke Uchiwa éclata de rire brisant le masque d'impassibilité de la rousse qui se mit à rire.

« Entre autre, oui » Confirma-t-il.

« Tu es aussi Serpentard qu'Orochimaru. »

« C'est quoi sa Serpentard ? »

« Il y a un livre que j'ai lu. Il raconte l'histoire d'un sorcier qui s'appelle Harry Potter qui a perdut toute sa famille à cause d'un mauvais sorcier qui s'appelle Lord Voldemor à l'âge d'un an. Quand il a eu 11 ans, il est allé dans une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard. Les élèves sont répartis grâce à un choipeaux magique, en quatre maisons selon leurs caractères : Griffondor pour les courageux et les impulsif, poufsoufle pour les loyaux et gentils, Serdaigle pour les intelligents et travailleurs et enfin Serpentard pour les rusés et ambitieux. »

« Alors tu as raison, je suis un Serpentard. »

Yumi sourie puis continua son histoire.

« Harry aussi était un serpentard mais il avait demandé au choipeaux de ne pas l'y envoyé car on lui avait dit que presque tous les mangemorts, les disciples de Voldemor venait de serpentard. Et il a eu peur de rassembler au meurtrier de ses parents qui en passant était le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, personne sauf Harry qui était destiné à le tuer et à venger ses parents. Quand il avait 1 an, Voldemor avait tenté de le tuer mais le sacrifice de sa mère l'a protégé du sort de la mort qui s'est retourné contre son envoyeur lequel a disparu à se moment. Mais comme il avait fait plusieurs rituel pour combattre la mort, il a survécut à son sort sous une forme d'esprit. »

« Comment a-t-il survécu ? »

« Il a enfermé des morceaux de son âme dans des objets appelé Horcruxes pour s'ancré sur terre. Quand Harry est entré en première année, Voldemor a essayé d s'emparer de la pierre philosophale qui donne un élixir de longue vie qui lui permettre de renaitre.

Harry ainsi que ses deux amis Ron et Hermione ont réussi à l'empêcher de voler la pierre qui était protégé par de puissant sortilège et enchantement. La deuxième année un des mangemorts a fait entrer un des Horcruxes dans le château qui a possédé la petite sœur de Ron pour lui faire ouvrir la chambre des secrets, que Salazar Serpentard a créer, et libérer le monstre qu'elle renfermait.

Un monstre qui pétrifiait ses victimes. Hermione a réussi à découvrir la Nature du monstre avant qu'elle ne se fasse pétrifier. Grâce a elle, Harry a pu trouver la chambre des secrets et sauver la sœur de son ami avant que l'horcruxe ne lui absorbe toute son énergie vitale pour permettre à Voldemor de renaitre. En quatrième année, Voldemor a trouvé le moyen de renaitre.

La deuxième guerre a commencé. Harry a perdu beaucoup de ses proches. Avant de mourir, Dambledor le directeur de Poudlard et celui que Harry considérait comme son mentor lui a parlé des sept horcruxes que Voldemor à créer et qu'il fallait qu'il détruise s'il voulait envoyer son ennemi six pieds sous terre. Harry a voulu partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes seul mais ses amis n'ont rien voulu savoir et sont partis avec lui malgré que le lord noir avait renversé le ministère et prit le contrôle du monde magique de son pays. Finalement si Ron et surtout Hermione n'était pas allés avec lui, il n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelque mois. Hermione avec son intelligence très élevé avait apprit des sorts de protection que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui avait était essentiel pour leur permettre de ne pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi et Ron avait sauvé la vie de Harry.

A la fin, Harry était arrivé à faire ce que personne n'avait réussi avant lui en tuant Voldemor et en vengeant toute sa famille.»

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne m'as pas raconté cette histoire par hasard ? » Demanda Sasuke un peut méfiant.

« Tu ne remarque pas quelque ressemblance entre toi et Harry ? »

« Quelques uns oui. »

« Mais il existe aussi plusieurs différances qui font que Harry a réussi à se vender mais ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Sasuke tu as abandonné tes amis pour devenir plus fort et pour te venger d'Itachi. Mais, et si ce sont tes amis qui font ta force ? Harry devait sa victoire à ses amis qui lui ont permis de ne pas sombrer quand il voyait ses proches mourir en plus de l'aider tout au long du chemin. »

« Tu propose que je retourne à Konoha ? Alors que Naruto a quitté. »

« Tu tiens encore à lui, hein ? »

« J'ai essayé de couper les ponts avec lui. Mais… »

« Lui aussi il ne t'as pas oublié. Il s'est entrainé nuits et jours pour te sauver du sort que te réserve Orochimaru. »

« Hm ? »

Elle se leva et se positionna juste devant le brun. Et lui parla les yeux dans les yeux

« Laisses-moi t'aider à te débarrasser de face de Serpent. »

« Il est bien le surnom. » Sourit-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

« À l'origine c'est le surnom de Voldemor, j'ai trouvé qu'il allait bien à ce cher Orochimaru. »

« Tu as absolument raison. » approuva-t-il en l'observant rire.

Puis n'y tenant plus, il pencha sa tête de quelques centimètres et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la belle rousse dans un doux baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et approfondit le baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelque instant par manque d'oxygène.

« Je suppose que c'est ta réponse. » dit la rousse le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke la ré embrassa passionnément.

« Tu sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier ? » demanda Yumi.

« Non je t'avais observé depuis quelques jours déjà pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire. Et Naruto a du te parler de moi. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu as appris sur moi qui t'a tant plut. »

« Tu veux dire à par ta beauté époustouflante ? »

« J'ignorai que tu étais superficiel beau brun. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Par contre toi tu ne l'es pas. Tu es très intelligente et très protectrice avec ta famille ou du moins ton cousin. Tu es drôle, énergique et tu ne t'arrêtes pas à l'apparence. Tu es très forte et rusé. Tu as réussi à me tenir tête et à battre le génie des Hyugas»

« Attends tu veux dire que Neji est considérer comme le génie de sa famille ? » s'exclama-t-elle faisant rire le brun.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

« Et le père de Hinata qui m'a presque obliger de me battre contre lui. »

« Il ne t'a pas vraiment obligé tu sais. »

« Tu ne connais pas les règles chez les grandes familles ? Je me devais d'accepter et faire honneur à mon clan. Et maintenant il va surrement vouloir me marier à Neji.» S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke ressentit une colère l'envahir face au parole de la jeune fille. Mais il réussi à la masquer.

« S'il essaye je m'interpose et l'envoie dans un genjutsu si puissant qu'il ne pourra pas l'annuler.»

Elle le regarda incrédule et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« T'es jaloux. » Chuchota-t-elle incrédule.

« Non. » répondit-il.

« Si ! »

Elle l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de démentir. Puis se releva.

« Allez mon petit Uchiwa. On va allez chez face de Serpent maintenant. »

« Si tu veux venir avec moi, on doit attendre ton cousin avant. Je préfère savoir qu'il est avec toi plutôt que tu affrontes les bizarreries de face serpent toute seule. »

« Protecteur en plus ! Naruto ne ma pas parler de ces cotés de ta personnalité ! »

« Ah bon il ne t'a pas raconté notre aventure sur le pont qui porte son nom au pays des vagues ? »

« Non qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'était après qu'on a eu nos diplôme de guenin on nous avait donné une mission de rang C alors qu'en fait c'était une de rang A. Notre client avait menti parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens pour une mission de rang A. » il lui résuma ce qui c'était passez pendant cette mission mémorable.

« Tu t'es sacrifié pour sauvez celui qui avait pu percer ta carapace et devenir ton meilleur ami. » dit elle pensive.

Ils sortirent de la grotte et s'élancèrent dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur un clone de Naruto. Celui-ci était au sommet du plus grand arbre quand il reçut l'information. Il s'élança à pleine vitesse et arriva sur place en à peine une minute. La première chose qu'il fit fut de donné un coup de poing à son ancien meilleur ami qui tomba sous la puissance du coup. Ensuite il se précipita sur sa cousine pour la prendra dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Au mon dieu, J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. »

« Bonjours la confiance ! »

« J'ai confiance en toi, je connais tes capacité mais Sasuke c'est autre chose et il est considérer comme un génie ! »

« Neji aussi était considérer comme un génie, boulet ! Mais elle n'a pas mit longtemps avant de l'envoyé au tapis. » Intervint Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna vers l'Uchiwa. Sa réaction, alors, choqua les deux autres comptes tenus son obsession à sauver Sasuke. En effet, il leva le bras vers lui et l'envoya, grâce à un puissant coup de vent contre un arbre. Il le maintient ainsi et forma une énorme boule de feu dans son autre main.

« Donnes moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te carboniser !» siffla le blond de colère.

Yumi se placa devant le brun et écarta ses bras.

« Yumi pousses toi ! » dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Non ! Naruto calme toi maintenant ! »

Les deux attaques se dissipèrent et Naruto repris une position normale.

« Yumi, je croyais qu'il voulait me sauver. Pas me tuer»

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis lui dit de la laisser parler avec son cousin. Quand elle se retourna pour commencer l'explication, elle trouva Naruto…

Voilas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si vous voulez connaitre la réaction de notre blond adoré laissez un commentaire. J'ai fait un effort pour mettre un chapitre qui fait plus de 11 pages word mais à quoi sa sert si personne ne se donne la peine de me laisser un commentaire ? J'accepte les bonnes critique autant que les mauvaises, après tous l'une autant que l'autre permet d'avancé.

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira même à ceux qui ne voulaient pas de Sasuke.

Enfin pour ceux qui aiment les fics twilights j'en ai trouvé une que j'ai particulièrement adoré.

C'est Arthur et lily de kimy green voila le lien :

.net/s/5192452/1/bArthur_b_bEt_b_bLily_b


	14. Chapter 13 trahison

Bon pour commencer, j'ai étais extrêmement ravi de voir le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu. Alors un grand merci pour ptitoon, Kuro, anonyme, bachelor49, koslo, hina-hyu, runasymy, wenaewe ou bebidoo, citron 971, alejandro77 et enfin Alcis. Sa ma donné le courage de continué.

Pour répondre à certain d'entre vous qui n'on pas de compte :

KURO** :** j'aimerais bien suivre ton idée, ça serai très drôle en effet, mais sa ne correspond pas à la personnalité forte de Naruto donc il ne va pas s'évanouir mais j'espère que ma version va te plaire quand même.

ANONYME : c'est ma première fic donc le premier chapitre devait vraiment être nul mais j'essaye de m'améliorer du mieux que je peux. J'ai eu recourt à Harry pour montrer à Sasuke que s'éloigner de ses amis et des gens qui comptent pour lui n'est pas une solution sans avoir recourt à la force qui ne sert à rien dans ce cas. Quand à la ressemblance entre les deux histoires je l'avais remarqué au début entre Naruto et harry vu que tous les deux ont perdus leurs parents très jeunes, ils ont eux une enfance très difficile et sans amour et l'ont surmonté pour devenir des personnes fortes et avec un cœur d'or. Ils ont tous les deux une prophétie qui les concerne sans parler que leurs parents se sont sacrifié pour eux. Il y a aussi que voldemor et Orochimaru sont deux faces de serpent en quête de pouvoir et d'immortalité mais j' réussi à adapté l'histoire à mes besoins. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un com.

BACHELOR49 : Désolé mais faut bien laissez de la place à l'imagination et au suspens.

BEBIDOO : Si Naruto a réagi comme sa c'est parce que Sasuke a enlevé Yumi et l'avait blessé et non pas parce qu'il avait tenté de le tuer dans la vallée de la fin. Rappelons qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour le sauver d'Orochimaru. Moi aussi je trouve mignon la façon dont Sasuke a craqué pour la belle rousse. (C'est normal puisque je suis l'auteure xd)

Citron 971 : Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Kuro l'évanouissement ne correspond pas à Naruto mais le beug est à envisager et ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps pour une bagarre compte tenu de leurs projets, ils doivent être au meilleur de leur forme sans parler que Yumi est très protectrice avec les gens qu'elle aime. Après tout, ce n'est pas à cause de la couleur des cheveux de Sakura qu'elle la déteste mais parce qu'elle a fait souffrir son cousin et donc on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse tous son possible pour les empêcher de s'entretuer quitte à provoquer une tempête.

Alcis : merci.

Pour ceux qui veulent voir la réaction de Naruto et je sais que vos êtes nombreux ne me tuez pas tout de suite mais continuez de lire avant de me lancé des AVADA KEDAVRA.

Et comme me la conseillé Anonyme, j'aimerai laissez un disclaimer à J. pour lui avoir emprunté Harry et ses amis dans le chapitre précédant.

Chapitre 13: trahison

Sasuke et les deux Uzumaki courraient à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrer du repère sous-terrain d'Orochimaru. Un garde se posta devant eux mais un simple regard de l'Uchiwa suffit pour le faire reculer. Ce dernier emmena ses deux compagnons à travers les longues galeries du repère du serpent pour arriver devant une immense porte en chêne sculpté. Il la poussa et entra dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à une salle de trône. Deux hommes se trouvaient au milieu. L'un, Orochimaru, était assit sur un fauteuil ou un trône. L'autre, un binoclard, Kabuto, était debout à coté de son maitre. Et des gardes étaient postés dans chaque coin de la pièce.

« Ah mon petit Sasuke, je vois avec plaisir que tu as parfaitement réussi ta mission. Et tu nous as ramené un petit cadeau avec toi ? Je suis enchanté que tu te sois joint à nous Naruto » s'écria Orochimaru ravi.

« Sa n'as pas était très difficile. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et Naruto nous a suivis » il avait dit ces chose horrible froidement et sans regardé Yumi dans les yeux.

Ses mots la blessèrent énormément. Elle essaya de ne pas le montrer mais Sasuke et Naruto le remarquèrent sans problème. Le premier ne disait rien et fit comme si de rien n'était du moins en apparence. Le deuxième au contraire réagi brutalement face à la souffrance de sa cousine. Celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Elle était sa sœur plus que sa cousine.

« Espèce de sale traitre ! » s'écria Naruto en essayant d'atteindre l'Uchiwa mais les gardes s'interposèrent et l'attrapèrent.

Le blond se battit contre eux quelque instant mais ils réussirent à l'immobilisé sous les sourires narquois de Sasuke et Kabuto.

« Toujours aussi faible, à ce que je vois, Naruto » se moqua le binoclard.

« Le faible a déjà réussi à te battre et il recommence sans problème » répliqua Naruto.

Pendant ce temps Yumi se mit derrière Orochimaru en profitant que tous le monde regardaient son cousin. Elle créa une boule de feu dan sa main de la taille d'une boule de bowling.

« Libérez le ou je le crame ! » cria-t-elle.

Kabuto se moqua en disant que ce n'était pas avec une boule de feu de cette taille qu'elle allait tuer n ninjas comme son maitre.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais puis forma une autre boule de feux de la même taille qu'elle lança sur lui. Il sourit et s'écarta de la trajectoire de la boule de feu. Il lança un sourire narquois mais son sourire se fana quand elle lui rendit son sourire et fit un signe de doigt. Au lieu de s'écraser contre un mur, la boule de feu changea sa direction et brula le dos de Kabuto.

Ce dernier tomba à genou, le dos complètement brûler. Sa peau commença à se régénérer à vu d'œil. Yumi haussa un sourcil devant la guérison accélérer de kabuto. Elle leva sa main ouverte dans sa direction et comprima l'air autour du Med-ninjas qui commença à suffoquer.

Orochimaru observa la jeune fille avec un regard d'envi non dissimulé. Sans crier gare son cou s'allongea ostensiblement et tel un serpent sa tête se dirigea vers le cou de la jeune fille pour la mordre, sans tenir compte de la boulle de feu. Sasuke réagit sans perdre une seconde. Il attrapa la rousse et sauta loin de la tête du Senin.

« Et bien Sasuke, on dirait que tu ne lui as pas menti quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais»

Sasuke pesta intérieurement, il n'avait pas suivi le plan comme c'était prévu.

Flash back

Yumi se retourna pour voir la réaction de son cousin avec appréhension. Celui-ci était figer la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ferme la bouche, cousin. Tu risque d'avaler une mouche. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle doit être remplie de protéine mais c'est quand même dégoutant. » 

« Tu…Lui…Vous… »

« Naruto qui ne trouve plus ses mots ? Et bien on aura tout vu. » Se moqua Sasuke.

Yumi eu un petit rire et ajouta.

« C'est vrai que c'est rare. »

Le blond sortit de son état de choc et commença à bouder.

« Vous avez bientôt fini de vous foutre de moi? Vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer ce qui s'est passez. »

Sasuke soupira puis commença son explication. Il expliqua sa mission, à savoir ramener la rousse à Orochimaru, et la raison de celle-ci. Il raconta comment et où ils avaient passé la nuit en passant sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient sans vêtements.

« Sasuke qui craque pour ma cousine ? On aura tout vu. » Se vengea Sasuke.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis irrésistible. »

« Vantarde ! »

« Au moins maintenant on est sûr qu'elle est ta cousine. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Yumi l'en empêcha.

« On s'éloigne de l'essentiel. Naruto, Sasuke va se débarrasser de face de serpent et on va l'aider. »

« Et on va se battre contre tous les ninjas d'oto à nous trois ? C'est carrément du suicide. » Objecta Naruto.

« Depuis quand tu réfléchis avant d'agir Naruto ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Depuis que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. » répondit le blond en observant Sasuke dans les yeux. « Et depuis que la vie de Yumi est en jeux » ajouta-t-il en se détournant du brun.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. J'ai un plan. » Le rassura la rousse.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle développa son idée. Le plan était très simple. Sasuke devait les faire entrer comme prisonnier. On les mettrait dans la prison du repère et ils devraient s'arranger pour libérer le autre prisonnier ce qui créera un chaos total qui occupera les indésirables. Pendant que Sasuke s'occupera de face de serpent.

« Simple mais efficace. »

Fin du Flash Back

« Naruto, on oublie le plan. » annonça calmement Sasuke.

Naruto sourit et électrocuta les ninjas qui le retenaient. Ces derniers s'effondrèrent lourdement sur le sol, évanouis.

« Je vois que tu m'as trahis Sasuke. Mais sa ne fait rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus que ça. Je vais prendre ton corps ici et maintenant. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? » ricana le détenteur du Sharingan.

Il sortit son katana et se prépara à l'affrontement. Orochimaru ouvrit sa bouche plus que la normale puis il y plongea son bras et sortit un long Katana.

« Ton épée ne peut rien contre Kusanagi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sasuke exécuta quelques signes et annonça le nom de la technique :

« Chidori Nagashi ! »

Il créa un chidori qui enveloppa le katana. Un combat à mort s'engagea alors entre le maitre et l'élève. Les deux combattants étaient presque au même niveau mais c'était sans conteste le vieux sanin qui menait la dance. Sasuke ne se donnait pas à fond attendant la première occasion pour donner le coup décisif. Une occasion qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Face de serpent s'éloigna de Sasuke et fit plusieurs signes.

« La poigne du serpent spectrale ! »

Il leva son bras en direction de son adversaire. Une multitude de serpent sortirent de sa manche pour attaquer Sasuke.

Voyant que l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas éviter l'attaque, Yumi créa une puissante lame de vent qui coupa la tête des reptiles et attira l'attention d'orochimaru sur elle une seconde. Une seconde qui suffit à Sasuke pour renverser la situation en sa faveur. Il réussit à blesser Orochimaru qui se transforma en un énorme serpent blanc révélant ainsi la véritable forme du Sanin.

Le serpent s'enroula autour du brun et le mordit.

« SASUKE ! » hurla la rosse inquiète. Elle voulu se précipiter vers le serpent pour libérer le brun mais Naruto la retint.

« Calme toi, il va s'en sortir ! Et si les choses s'aggravent, je suis la. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. » Dit-il doucement pour la rassurer.

Pourtant les choses s'aggravaient plus que Naruto ne le pensait. En le mordant, le serpent avait libérer un poison dans l'organisme de Sasuke. Un poison affaiblit Sasuke. Orochimaru se servit de l'état de faiblesse de Sasuke pour débuter le rituel de transfert de l'âme.

Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent dans la dimension que le vieux serpent a créée à l'intéterieur de lui pour le rituel. Mais tous ne se passa pas comme prévu pour Orochimaru. En effet en affrontant un Uchiwa, il affrontait un spécialiste en Genjutsu. Ce dernier réussit à retourner la situation à son avantage et Orochimaru se retrouva piéger dans sa dimension.

Quand il retourna dans la réalité, Yumi se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu as réussi ! Tu l'as battu ! »

« Parce que tu en doutait ? Allez viens, quittons cet endroit ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit mais Naruto les arrêta.

« Il faut libérer les gens qu'il retenait prisonnier avant de partir. »

Sasuke accepta et les emmena vers les cachots (perso je pense que le repère un en soit un cachot lugubre.) ils libérèrent les pauvres gens. Leur tache faite, ils sortirent du repère du serpent.

« Juste une question, On fait quoi pour Konoha ? » Demanda Yumi.

« Quesque tu veux dire ? » demanda son cousin.

« Je ne sais pas si ta remarquer mais on a un déserteur de Konoha avec nous qui est considérer comme un traitre et qui est classer dans le Bingo Book, donc si il retourne à Konoha, les conseillers vont sûrement vouloir le mettre en prison et fils du Yondaime ou pas tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« C'est vrai que c'est un petit problème. » Esquissa Naruto.

« Fils du Yondaime ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« Petit problème ? Tu considère ça comme un petit problème ? » Ricana la rousse.

« Fils du Yondaime ? »Répéta Sasuke.

« Je réglerai ça avec Tsunade. De toute façon il faut que je retourne à Konoha. »

« Quoi ? Ta jolie brune te manque déjà. » Se moqua la jeune fille.

Sasuke les observa discuter en arquant un sourcil. Ils parlaient comme si il n'était pas à coté d'eux. Perdant patience, il s'éloigna.

« Katon ! Boule de feu suprême. »

Saske envoya une boule de feu minime en direction de Narto pour le faire réagir. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il se contenta de lever sa main et d'envoyer une boule d'eau qui percuta la boule de feu et l'éteint.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es le fils du Yondaime ? »

« Tu m'as envoyé une boule de feu juste pour me demander ça ? »

« T'avais qu'a pas m'ignoré. Répond moi ! »

« Je suis le fils de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage de konoha » déclara Naruto.

Sasuke le détailla et remarqua en effet les nombreuses ressemblances avec les photos qu'il avait vues du quatrième.

« Pourquoi, si tu es le fils du héro du village, les villageois t'ont traité avec mépris quand tu étais petit. »

« Ils ne le savent pas et ne le sauront jamais. Et si ils m'ont traité de la sorte c'est parce que à leurs yeux je suis un monstre qi ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Yumi sera les poings de colère. Mais elle se contint et encouragea Naruto, qui semblait hésiter de peur d'être rejeté, à continuer son explication. Il expliqua alors à Sasuke le sacrifice de son père et résultat de celui-ci. Il expliqua son enfance et ce qui c'était passé après le combat à la vallée de la mort. Il raconta sa vie auprès de sa famille sans rentrer dans les détailles et en omettant bien sur les détaille sur Hinata.

Sasuke l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Mais quand Naruto eu finit son explication, il demanda :

« C'est pour ça que Itachi a voulu t'enlevé ? À cause de Kyubi? »

« Tu comprends v… »

Il s'était interrompu et fixa derrière Sasuke. Les deux autres regardèrent dans la même direction et surent pourquoi le blond s'était tut. Devant eux se tenaient Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji et Shikamaru. Oubliant toute timidité, Hinata se jeta dans les bras du blond.

« Apparemment, tu lui as manqué toi aussi. » se moqua Yumi.

« Yumi, je t'adore vraiment mais… » Il allait lui dire de la fermer mais sa douce moitié le devança.

« Oh Hinata tu me fais de la peine tu sais ! » la rousse fit semblant de s'offusquer pour détendre l'atmosphère et détourner l'attention des autres de Sasuke qui même si il affichait une attitude froide et Je m'en foutiste était tendu au fond.

Sa diversion ne marcha pas et a part Hinata, les nouveaux venus avaient tous leur regard braquer sur l'Uchiwa.

« Sasuke ? » murmura Sakura comme si elle ne croyait pas ses yeux.

« Sakura » son ton était froid et plat. Ne laissant paraitre aucunes émotions.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, tu es en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers.. » déclara Kakashi

« Envers Orochimaru, il vient de tuer Orochimaru. » le coupa Naruto.

« Quoi ? »

« Sasuke va venir avec nous. Il ne va pas rentrer à Konoha maintenant compte tenu du fait qu'il est considérer comme un déserteur là-bas. Sasuke est un ninja qui a réussi à battre un des 3 senins donc son aide me sera indispensable dans la guerre qui va nous opposer à l'Akatsuki et c'est pour sa que c'est hors de question qu'il rentre si c'est pour qu'il se fasse arrêter. »

« Et moi qui pensait que tu le faisait par amitié ! En fait tu te sers de moi ! » Protesta Saske

Tout le monde pu voir que sa petite scène n'était que de la comédie.

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré que sa ne soit pas très long.


	15. Chapter 14 rivalité dangereuse

Je sais je suis inexcusable, mais, à ma décharge, j'ai passée mon bac cette année, donc je devais réviser. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'idée pour cette fic.

Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui ont prie la peine de me laisser une review. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de voir vos petits commentaires.

Et s'il vous plaît, ceux qui laisse une review anonyme, laisser moi un moyens de vous joindre pour répondre à d'éventuels questions.

Résumer du précédent chapitre : Naruto, Sasuke et Yumi ont réussi a se débarrasser de Orochimaru , mais une équipe de Konoha, composé de : Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Neji et Shikamaru, les avait rejoins pour venir en aide aux Uzumaki.

Chapitre 14 : combat

- Je suis désoler Naruto mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je suis dans l'obligation de l'arrêter.

- Qui vous a dit que j'allais me laissez attraper ? Lança Sasuke. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire emprisonner. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre quand Itachi est toujours vivant.

Neji se mit en position d'attaque. Shikamaru poussa un soupir ennuyé.

- Tu n'es pas en état de nous combattre, Sasuke. Intervint Sakura. Reviens avec nous, Tsunade-sama ne vas te mettre en prison et le conseil tiendra compte du fait que tu as débarrassé Konoha de l'une de ses plus grande menace.

- Pourquoi je rentrerai à Konoha. Je n'ai plus rien là-bas.

- Tu as des amis ! Le team 7 ne signifie plus rien pour toi ? Non pour vous deux! Vous êtes tous les deux partie en m'abandonnant derrière alors qu'on était une équipe. S'emporta-t-elle.

- Sakura. Intervint Naruto d'un ton apaisant.

Il voulu lui parler mais il fut devancer par son ami.

- Tu voulais quoi au juste? Que je t'emmène avec avec moi dans le repère d'oroshimaru ? tu voulais abandonner ta vie confortable à Konoha et devenir une renégate? Tu avais une vie, une famille à Konoha moi non. Je ne vivais que pour la vengeance, je n'avais que sa en tête. Tu n'avais rien à faire avec moi.

- Alors je n'étais qu'un poids pour vous? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête et en serrant le poing.

- Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai dis, Sakura.

- Ne mens pas !

Elle s'énerva et voulu lui donner un coup de poing. Mais sa main se bloqua à quelque centimètre de son visage. L'air était tellement condensé qu'elle ne pu pas avancer son poing. Sasuke se retourna vers Yumi et lui demanda pourquoi était-elle intervenue ?

- Le venin du serpent est encore dans ton organisme et il est toujours actif. De plus, elle est l'élève de l'hokage ce qui veut dire qu'elle a sa puissance de frappe, son coup peu faire beaucoup de dégâts. D'ailleurs Sakura, pourais tu le soigner ?

- Pour les blessures physiques oui mais pour le venin, il faut un antidote et je ne peux pas le faire ici. Il faut que j'aille au labo de l'hôpital.

- Je vais bien.

- On pourrait allait à Uzu no kuni. Il est plus proche d'ici que Konoha. Proposa Yumi.

- Dit Yumi, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ? Intervint Naruto sur un ton sarcastique

Elle réfléchit un instant

- Hitomi.

- Bravo ! tu sais que si on rentre sans elle, il y a de forte chance qu'on déclanche une guerre sans parler que Grand père sera

- Furieux.

- Donc on doit retourner la chercher. Et pour ça, on doit passer par Konoha.

- Donc vous ferait mieux de retourner avec nous. Conclu Kakashi.

Le groupe partit pour le village de la feuille. Neji, shikamaru, Sakura et kakashi se positionnèrent de façon à empêcher Sasuke de s'enfuir, ce qui était inutile du point de vu de Yumi vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Uchiwa. Il faisait tous pour montrer qu'il était en pleine forme mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Si sa avait était le cas il ne serait pas avec eux en route pour konoha, elle ne croyait pas que ces sentiments pour elle, si ils étaient sincères, étaient suffisant pour le faire abandonner sa vengeance. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce sujet. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour bloquer le poison d'orochimaru dans une partie de son corps mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De plus, bloquer le sang contenant le venin demandait trop de concentration et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

- Naruto et Hinata sortent ensemble ? demanda Sasuke à Yumi en regardant son ami parler avec la brune en lui souriant tendrement.

- Oui.

Elle ne voulait pas engager une conversation avec lui maintenant pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Ce qu'elle faisait maintenant était une preuve d'une grande maitrise de son chakra. Peux de personne, même les membres de son clan serait capable d'une telle prouesse dans la maitrise de l'eau.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la regarda inquisiteur. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et continua à avancer.

- Yumi? Appela Sakura.

Comment était-elle supposée rester concentrée si on ne cessait de lui parler ?

- Oui ?

La rose la rattrapa pour parler avec elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya entre Sasuke et toi ?

Yumi s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Curiosité ?

- Pas suffisant

Elle se remit à marcher sans porter attention à la med-ninjas. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. Cette simple question avait envahit son esprit comme une mauvaise graine. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser mais ce n'était pas simple. Qu'y avait-il entre Sasuke et elle ? Quel était la nature de leur relation ? Il l'avait embrassé, mais était-elle pour autant sa petite amie ? Avait-elle une place dans son cœur? Y avait-il une place pour l'amour dans sa vie quand il ne vivait que pour sa vengeance ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui au juste ? L'aimait-elle ou bien ce n'était que de l'attirance ? Tant de question qui restait sans réponse.

Elle s'était perdu dans ces pensées et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle sur le sang de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Quand elle s'en aperçut, il était déjà trop tard. La neurotoxine avait fait son chemin. Cela se fit sentir : Sasuke pali, son visage se couvrit de sueur et ses mouvements sont devenu moins assurer.

- Oh non m**** ! Naruto ! cria Yumi en voyant les changements.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond inquiet.

- Le venin se propage !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne devais pas le bloquer ?

- J'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Il faut qu'on rentre à konoha au plus vite. Intervint Sakura.

Sasuke essaya d'argumenter en disant qu'il allait bien. D'ailleurs, Ils auraient pu le croire s'il ne s'était pas effondrer sur Naruto. Celui-ci lança un regard à sa cousine qui hocha la tête. Elle invoqua alors un magnifique aigle royale géant. Elle parut complètement épuiser, elle avait mit une grande parti du chakra qui lui restait pour invoquer l'animal. Celui-ci inclina sa tête respectueusement dans sa direction. Elle monta sur le dos de l'animal et fit signe aux autres de faire de même.

- Nous devons allez a Konoha le plus vite possible s'il te plait.

- Bien accrocher vous alors.

Le trajet ne prit qu'un quart d'heure sur le dos de l'aigle. Sasuke fut emmener a l'hôpital et Sakura lui administra un antidote. Naruto et Yumi rejoignirent l'hokage pour discuter avec elle du cas de sasuke. Ils découvrirent Hitomi dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en pleurant.

- Ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil ! Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué.

Naruto eu un rire moqueur. Sa cousine lui envoya un regard colérique.

- Oh il a fait bien pire. Il lui a volé son cœur.

- QUOI ? s'écria la princesse.

- Naruto espèce d'idiot !

L'idiot se mit à rire, amuser. Yumi le rejoignit dans son rire. Tsunade jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Quand vous aurez fini de rire vous voudrez bien nous raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Naruto voulu parler mais il fut devancer par Jiraya qui était tranquillement installé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Orochimaru est mort. C'est Sasuke Uchwa qui l'a tué. Il était accompagné d'un blond et d'une rousse. Je suppose que c'est de vous deux que m'a parlé mon espion.

- Tu suppose bien parrain.

- Jiraya, connais tu le sens des mots « porte » et « fenêtre » ? demanda Tsunade, ironique.

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas cette impression. Maintenant, si vous voulais bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé, je suis toute ouïe.

Les deux adolescents, lui donnèrent un résumer des événements de ces derniers jours en compagnie de Sasuke en omettant quelque passage compromettant.

- Donc ce que vous me demandait, c'est d'annulé toute les charges qui pèsent contre Uchiwa ?

- Vous direz qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes et qu'il s'est racheter en débarrassant le village d'une grande menace. Plaida Yumi.

- C'est une demande de la princesse du pays des tourbillons. Intervint Hitomi pour aider ses amis.

Tsunade les regarda tour à tour puis soupira et dit.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Vos arguments sont acceptables. Mais reste à convaincre le conseil et sa ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- Merci Obaa-chan ! S'écria naruto en souriant

- NARUTO !

La blonde se leva et voulu donner un coup de poing à l'insolant mais celui-ci l'évita habilement

- Voyant obaa-chan pourquoi tant de violence? Se moqua le blond.

- Quand vous aurais fini vos gamineries, je pourrais vous apprendre quelques nouvelles très intéressantes sur l'Akatsuki.

L'Akatsuki était une organisation criminelle qui comportait les plus dangereux ninjas renégats. Ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. C'était pourquoi, le blond et la blonde firent un effort pour l'écouter.

- Ils ont décidé d'entrer en action. Leur première cible sera probablement Shukaku le demon à une queue, c'est-à-dire…

- Gaara. Termina Narutole visage blême.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr.

- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour prévenir Gaara. Annonça Tsunade.

- Et nous on doit ramener Hitomi chez elle au plus vite.

En sortant du bureau, Yumi voulu aller voir Sasuke et Hitomi insista pour l'accompagner. Naruto refusa de les accompagner. A la place, il parti se promener dans le village qui l'avait vu grandir, qui avait supporté ses mauvais tours. Ses pas le menèrent vers l'académie, un lieu rempli de souvenir. Un lieu où il s'était fait des amis. Il se rappela les cours d'Iruka qu'il séchait pour la plus part avec shogi, shikamaru et kiba. Il rit au souvenir du baiser accidentel qu'il avait partagé avec son meilleur ami, il avait eu tellement honte sur le moment mais maintenant il en riait de bon cœur. Il se rendit ensuite sur la falaise des hokages, plus précisément sur la tête du quatrième. Il s'installa sur le bord, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il resta plusieurs minutes assis à regarder le village.

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? demanda une voie douce et mélodieuse.

- J'aime bien cet endroit. Il est calme et personne n'a la mauvaise idée de venir te chercher ici. J'y venais souvent avant.

- Je sais.

Il se tourna vers Hinata, il l'observa en silence ce qui la fit rougir. Cette réaction le fit sourire : elle était plus belle et plus forte mais elle restait Hinata, la fille timide et gentille. Celle qui avait toujours cru en lui malgré tout.

- Je repars demain. Je dois m'assurer que Hitomi rentre saine et sauve.

Elle sembla triste et baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

- Si vite ?

- J'ai reçu une nouvelle alarmante. Je dois ramener la princesse au plus vite.

- Ah

- Hinata, je t'ai promis que je reviendrai et tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Je sais, je te fais confiance mais tu vas me manqué.

- Toi aussi, petite princesse.

Il se leva et lui tendis la main. Elle l'attrapa mais le regretta juste après. En effet, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sauter dans le vide avec elle dans ces bras. Cependant, la chute ne fut pas aussi pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. L'air se condensa sous leurs pieds et ils atterrirent en douceur. Ils partirent ensembles pour Ichiraku pour déjeuner. Les deux jeunes passèrent une journée magnifique ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Namikaze, Yumi raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à la princesse. Ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le brun. Comment elle en était venue à avoir des sentiments pour lui et le fait qu'il allait surement être jugé pour désertion.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est trop tôt pour dire si je l'aime ou non. Mais, ce qui est sure, c'est que je me suis attachée à lui. Malheureusement je dois rentrer à Uzu pendant que lui il va être jugé. Bien sur, l'Hokage est de notre coté mais il y a un risque que le conseil de konoha n'accepte pas de l'acquitter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sure que sa va bien se passer.

- je l'espère.

- Viens, on va le voir, nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés lui et moi.

Les deux amies se rendirent ensemble à l'hôpital, où l'Uchwa se trouvait. La chambre de celui-ci était gardée par des ambus qui refusèrent de les laisser passer. Heureusement, Tsunade, qui passait par la, les fit entrer.

Elles trouvèrent Sakura qui s'occupait de faire des tests médicaux à l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci les regarda avec son regard de jais, froid et inexpressif. Mais, quand ses yeux noirs, rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Yumi, son regard se fit plus doux. La rousse lui sourit puis prit la parole d'un air faussement joyeux

Salut, vous deux. Sasuke, je te présente Hitomi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Enchanter.

Moi de même.

Tu vas mieux Sasuke ? demanda la rousse, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie.

Mieux que jamais, où est ton cousin? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Il est surement avec Hinata, on doit repartir demain au plus tard.

Parfait, je pars avec vous.

Non ! tu dois rester, Sasuke. Intervient Sakura.

Et pourquoi, je n'ai rien qui me retient ici. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de rester.

L'utilité ? cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Tu dois rester. Interrompit Yumi doucement et en regardant par la fenêtre.

Sasuke se leva et alla se planter devant la rousse en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Et peut-on savoir pourquoi?

Nous avons réussi à convaincre, Tsunade de laisser tomber toutes les charges qui pèsent contre toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas du conseil. Donc pour éviter que tu te retrouve pourchasser par les ninjas de Konoha et de ses alliées, tu dois faire fasse aux conseils et faire en sorte que tu sois acquitter. Exposa Hitomi à la place de son amie.

Alors reste avec moi. Demanda-t-il à Yumi en ignorant la princesse.

Je ne peux pas, on m'a donné une mission, je dois l'effectuer jusqu'au bout.

Elle détourna son regard, ne voulant pas regarder dans ses yeux couleur ébène. Elle tomba sur celui, jade, de sakura. Celui-ci était animé par une lueur de compréhension et de tristesse. Malgré qu'elle détestait Sakura, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion et de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle. Sentiments qui disparurent bien vite lorsque la rose la regarda avec colère et jalousie.

Yumi l'ignora est demanda au brun de faire un tour au village avec elle.

J'aimerai bien mais on fait quoi pour les deux ambus devant la porte.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. attend moi un instant.

Elle sortit accompagner de Hitomi et alla demander à l'Hokage de lui donner cette faveur. Le fait qu'elle était la cousine de naruto et que Hitomi l'aida à plaider sa cause jouèrent en sa faveur. Mais en sortant du bureau de l'Hokage. L'apprenti de celle-ci l'aborda lui demanda de venir avec elle au terrain d'entrainement numero 7, prétextant un problème avec Naruto.

Hitomi, tu peux aller voir sasuke et vous me rejoindrais là-bas tous les deux, ok ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Attend je la sens pas celle la. Tu connais Naruto, il …

Je sais, sa ressemble trop a un piège mais sa peut être vrai aussi. Naruto a peut être besoin de moi maintenant. Si kyubi…

Je sais, fais attention à toi.

Yumi suivi l'ancienne équipière de son cousin. Celle-ci l'emmena dans le terrain. Mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

Où est Naruto ?

L'idiotie est de famille chez vous, où quoi?

Sakura ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans un arbre.

N'insulte plus jamais ma famille, pigée ?

Sinon quoi ? tu me voleras mon petit ami, oh non c'est déjà fait.

Tu es vraiment pathétique. Sasuke ne t'aime pas et ne t'a jamais aimé alors au lieu d'accuser les autres, remets toi en cause.

Enervé, Sakura essaya de donner un coup de poing à la rousse mais celle-ci était plus rapide qu'elle.

*si elle m'atteint, je suis fichu. Tsunade-sama a surement du lui apprendre son poing légendaire. Donc avec elle il vaut mieux éviter le corps à corps.* pensa Yumi

La rousse envoya plusieurs boule de feu sur son adversaire qui réussi à les esquiver ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait car les flammes l'entoura de tous les coté, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, sakura sourit et se transforma en une buche de bois.

Substitution, murmura Yumi.

Exactement. Affirma une voie au dessus d'elle.

Elle releva la tete juste à temps pour voir le poing de son ennemi s'abattre sur elle.

Encore désoler pour le retard énorme que j'ai eu. J'essayerai de publier la suite très prochainement.

PS : si vous aimer la série merlin, vous pouver me dire votre avis sur ma nouvelle fanfic.

.


	16. Chapter 15 gaara en danger

Merci à tous le monde pour votre compréhension et votre soutient. (et surtout pour ne pas m'avoir tuer :p)

**Dj : **Non pas un an mais 6 mois, j'ai posté le dernier chapitre pour les vacances de Décembre. Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'avais une bonne excuse.

**Citron971 :** merci, j'ai particulièrement apprécié ton commentaire. Mdrrr. Je sais, je suis méchante et fière de l'être. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura et Yumi ne joue absolument pas dans la même court. Bon je ne vais pas en dire plus sinon je gâcherai le suspens.

La rousse envoya plusieurs boule de feu sur son adversaire qui réussi à les esquiver ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait car les flammes l'entoura de tous les coté, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, Sakura sourit et se transforma en une buche de bois.

Substitution, murmura Yumi.

Exactement. Affirma une voie au dessus d'elle.

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le poing de son ennemi s'abattre sur elle.

_Chapitre 15 : Gaara en danger _

Pouf !

Yumi disparu dans un nuage de fumé. Son ennemie se mit sur ses gardes mais elle ne put rien faire quand la pression de l'air autour d'elle augmenta ostensiblement jusqu'à l'étouffé.

« Connais ton ennemi et connais toi toi-même, tu remporteras toutes les victoires. »

« Qu…Qu'est-ce… »

Sakura essaya en vain de parler et se tenant la gorge dans un geste désespérer pour trouver un peu d'air.

« Qu'est ce que je veux dire ? Et bien c'est simple. Notre famille est réputée pour son pouvoir héréditaire bien particulier. Vois-tu nous pouvons contrôler tous les éléments de la nature : le feu, l'eau, la terre, la foudre et enfin l'air. Pratique tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Arrête ! Tu vas la tuer » tonna une voie froide comme la glace. Yumi n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre le brun ténébreux qui avait indirectement causé ce combat.

Sakura put enfin respirer. Elle inspira de grande bouffé d'air et regarda le nouveau venu avec reconnaissance.

« C'est une amie de Naruto. » intervint une voie féminine d'un ton neutre.

Yumi se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie. Elle afficha un petit sourire contrit et se gratta la tête.

« Tu as raison, il m'en aura voulu. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Elle était perdue quand il était devant elle. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui.

Il la fixa un instant puis son regard passa à Sakura et revint vers elle. Il eu une grimace presque imperceptible qui disparu tellement vite que Yumi se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Il s'avança vers Yumi, lui prit doucement la main puis il la guida jusqu'à Sakura à qui il tendit la main pour l'aider à ce relever. Il la lâcha dès qu'elle fut debout.

« Je croix qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois. » Annonça le brun.

« Et moi je croix qu'on n'a rien à se dire! » répondit la rousse, légèrement énervée.

Elle voulut dégager sa main de celle de Sasuke mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire. Elle abandonna vite même si elle aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise facilement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme sa avec lui, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse l'énerver.

C'était tellement… Illogique. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de cogiter longtemps à propos de ses réaction bizarre car son cousin arriva en courant avec sa copine, dont le byakugan était activer.

« L'Akatsuki est entré en action, ils ont réussi à capturer Gaara du désert. »

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Yumi, horrifié.

En tant que kazekage, Gaara à rencontrer beaucoup de représentant de village plus ou voisin avec Suna. Il est aussi allé visiter certain de ces villages dont le village des tourbillons où il a retrouvé Naruto.

Il lui a, en quelque sorte, expliqué qu'il a changé à cause de Naruto. Une amitié était née entre eu depuis ce jour. Yumi qui a eu connaissance de l'enfance du jeune chef de Suna, a décidé qu'il deviendra son ami en dépit de l'asociabilité du principal intéressé.

Ce dernier avait d'abord rejeté ce qu'il croyait une marque de pitié mais il a bien dû abdiquer devant l'insistance et le charme naturel de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va le sauver. Au fait, qu'est ce qui est arrivé ici?»

« Yumi et Sakura se sont battu. » expliqua Hitomi.

Naruto regarda tour à tour sa cousine et Sakura, un sourcil haussé, attendant une explication de sa part.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est elle qui m'a attaquer en premier. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment, on doit sauver Gaara.» S'emporta la rousse.

Naruto soupira profondément avant de dire d'un ton sérieux qui lui était inhabituel.

« Écoute je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. »

**« **HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RESTE SANS RIEN FAIRE PENDANT QUE GAARA EST ENTRE LEURS MAINS ! TU M'ENTENDS? » Cria la rousse de colère.

« C'est trop dangereux, l'Akatsuki est composer des plus dangereux criminelle… »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Toi qui fonçais toujours tête baissé vers le danger. Ecoute, je ne suis plus une petite fille qui a besoin d'être protéger. Je sais très bien me battre et… »

« Et je serai avec elle. » intervint Sasuke.

« On ne peut pas laisser Hitomi sans protection. » Argumenta Naruto.

« Hé je suis pas en verre ! J'ai 4 autres gardes du corps pour assurer ma sécurité. Et Gaara est son ami. »

Naruto regarda sa cousine, vaincu. Il pria en silence que rien ne lui arrive.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait allez voir Tsunade ? » intervint Hinata doucement.

Le petit groupe raccompagna Hitomi au manoir du 4ème où elle resta sous la protection de ses gardes du corps pendant qu'ils vont voir la 5ème.

« Yumi, je suppose qu'on ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Après tout, je n'ai pas d'autorité sur une kunoishi extérieure au village. Mais Sasuke… »

« Si on ne peut pas empêcher Yumi d'y aller, alors la présence de Sasuke pour l'aider au cas où je ne pourrais pas le faire n'est pas une mauvaise idée.» intervint Naruto de mauvaise grâce.

Yumi voulu leurs lancer une remarque bien senti mais elle se retint au dernier moment, elle se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son cousin. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Vous voulez sauver le kazekage oui ou non? Laissez-nous y aller maintenant. Si nous perdons encore autant de temps en bavardage, il serra trop tard. » S'exclama Sasuke.

« Ça me coûte de le reconnaitre, mais il a raison. » concéda Naruto.

« Bon alors allez y, Kakashi tu es en tête d'équipe. Et Sasuke, tu es en période d'essai. Ne tentait rien de risquer. Analysé la situation et envoyer moi votre rapport. Hinata tu ira avec eux » annonça l'Hokage.

L'équipe 7 au grand complet, accompagné de Yumi et de Hinata quittèrent le village de Konoha en direction de coururent à grande vitesse pour atteindre le village du sable dans les plus brefs délais.

Sasuke et Yumi étaient loin devant les autres. Naruto et Kakashi se maintenait au niveau d'Hinata et de Sakura.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et le Kazekage ? » demanda doucement Sasuke à la jeune fille, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda droit devant lui en attendant sa réponse.

« Pourquoi, serais tu jaloux ?»

« Moi, jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux !» s'énerva-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, ce qui renfrogna encore plus le brun.

« C'est seulement un ami. Un ami qui m'est très cher. » Expliqua Yumi.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais le, très petit, sourire en coin qu'il afficha en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Yumi eu brusquement envie de crier de joie. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

« On pourrait rencontrer ton frère. »

« Je sais. »

_Tout sourire, aussi minuscule soit-il, disparut laissant place à un masque de glace impénétrable. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter sur lui. Pas tous de suite, tout de moins. » _

_Elle ne répondit pas mais sourrit, soulagée. Mais son souprire disparut bien vite quanden col elle se rendit compte que Naruto était très calme, trop même. Elle se retourna pour voir comment il allait. _

_Son visage laissé laisser transparaitre une colère froide. Elle eu un peut peur, les crises de colère de son cousin, bien que très rare, étaient très impressionnantes et très dangereuse. Il se mettait souvent en rogne mais rarement dans une colère profonde. Heureusement d'ailleurs car elle se rappeler de l'état de Jiraya, le légendaire Sanin quand celui-ci était revenu d'une séance d'entrainement avec son cousin où il l'avait mis tellement en colère qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur Kyubi. _

_« Naruto. » _

_Ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux et elle su qu'il fallait absolument la calmer avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. _

_« Calme-toi s'il te plait. Nous allons le sauver. » Supplia-t-elle. _

_Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelque seconde. Hinata se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Naruto se détendit un peut. Yumi adressa un sourire de remerciement à l'Héritière des Hyuga puis se reconcentra sur le chemin. _

_Après quelques heures à courir dans la forêt en direction de Suna. Ils rencontrèrent la sœur de Gaara, Temari. _

_« Temari ! » s'écria Yumi._

_Le groupe s'arrêta pour lui parler. _

_« Yumi qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Demanda la blonde interloque._

_« Tu n'es pas au courant ? L'Akatsuki a réussit à capturer Gaara. On était à Konoha quand le message de Suna est arrivé. » _

_Temari pâlit considérablement. _

_« On y va, On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps, il nous reste encore une journée et demi de course avant d'arriver à Suna. » intervint Kakashi. _

_Ils se mirent en route en accélérant la cadence. _

_« Dit Naruto, tu as déjà eu à faire à l'Akatsuki. Quel est leur but? » Demanda Sakura._

_Naruto et Sasuke se tendirent brusquement. L'un à cause de la question et l'autre à cause du souvenir de la confrontation avec l'un membre de l'organisation, Itachi Uchiwa. Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fut rompu par Naruto qui parla avec un sérieux qui étonna plus d'un. _

_« Ils veulent le pouvoir absolu. Ils veulent gouverner le monde. »_

_« Mais pourquoi enlever le Kazekage ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas Gaara qui les intéresse mais ce qu'il y a en lui. » Répondit Kakashi._

_« Ils veulent s'approprié le pouvoir des démons à queue en se moquant des personnes comme Gaara ou comme moi. » _

_Il baissa les yeux attendant leurs réactions. Ou plutôt la réaction d'Hinata. _

_Celle-ci serra sa main dans un geste de soutient. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, celui-ci refléta la déception et la tristesse. Il interpreta mal son expression et voulu retirer sa main de celle de la jeune fille. Mais étonnamment, elle ne le laissa pas faire _

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda la Rose._

_« Contrairement à tout ce qu'on vous a dit, le 4__ième__ hokage n'a pas réussi à tuer Kyubi. Il l'a scellé dans un enfant qui venait de naitre et cet enfant c'était moi. »_

_Il se tut attendant leur réaction mais elle ne vint pas. Hinata resserra son emprise sur sa main et se rapprocha de lui. _

_Sakura semblai réfléchir. Et Temari, elle le regarda pensive. _

_« Tu es comme Gaara mais en même temps tellement différent. » dit-elle. _

_« Tu te trompe Temari, on est pareil lui et moi, j'ai simplement eu un peu plus de chance que lui. » _

_« Mais Gaara, avant qu'il ne te connaisse toi et ensuite Yumi c'était quelqu'un qui tuait froidement sans remord. »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai! C'était pour se protéger ! » S'écria Yumi en colère. _

_« Gaara est quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'était pas sa faute » poursuivit-elle dans un ton presque implorant. _

_Sasuke la regarda, surpris qu'elle se soit autant attachée à quelqu'un comme Gaara du désert. Il se rappeler de lui comme un dangereux psychopathe, il savait qu'il avait changé et était devenu moins dangereux mais Yumi était une personne foncièrement bonne et généreuse. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer ami avec le Kazekage. _

_*Elle sort bien avec moi. Enfin je croix.* pensa-t-il. _

_« Tu attire les psychopathes, toi. » lui dis-je. _

_« Donc je t'attire ? » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, provocateur. _

_Ça eu le mérite de faire rire Naruto. _

_« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » répondit-il d'un ton aguicheur._

_Le groupe s'arrêta pour passer la nuit au bord d'une rivière à la limite entre le pays du feu et celui du dressèrent deux tentes : l'une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. _

_Voila je sais c un peu cour mais entre les vacances à la plage où je n'ai pas trop accès à internet et les questions d'orientation j'essaye d'écrire le plus possible mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination ces temps ci. _

_J'essayerai de poster la semaine prochaine un nouveau chapitre plus long cette fois ci. _

_J'aimerai bien, ci ce n'est pas trop demandé, des commentaires. J'apprécie beaucoup les critiques constructive. _


End file.
